


Appreciated

by Posiefighter



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-03 11:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posiefighter/pseuds/Posiefighter
Summary: A story with a possible love triangle between Josie, Penelope and Hope. While having a good relationship with Penelope, Josie starts to get closer with Hope and they become friends.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Since there are so few fanfics about Posie/Hosie I've decided to write one. This is my first fanfic ever so your comments and advices are so important. Also English is not my mother-tounge so forgive me if I make mistakes. Hope y'all enjoy it.

\- CHAPTER 1 - 

_“Can you hurry up a little bit?”_ Josie said while her glances were plying between the door and Penelope.

 _“Okay, just one more second please.”_ Penelope said just before unlocking the door. Josie looked at her girlfriend with admiration as she didn’t think Penelope could open the door.

_“You could’ve been faster.”_

_“Shut up, Jo. That’s all I can do without my powers, no-magic zone, remember?”_ said Penelope and entered the room. Josie chuckled but she hesitated to go in for a second. Penelope looked at her with confusion.

_“Jo, come here what’s wrong?”_

_“We’ll get in trouble for this, you know that right?”_ said Josie, looking at Penelope with an accusing manner.

 _“I couldn’t care less_.” said Penelope while reaching Josie to hold her hand, then she pulled her in. The room was very dark and dusty. They could smell the moisty odour of the room caused by the old walls. Josie held Penelope’s hand a little tighter as they kept walking.

 _“Babe, just relax_. _It’s only you and me here. Nothing else to scare.”_ said Penelope then she caressed her cheek softly. Josie moved her head towards Penelope’s hand and kissed it. They kept walking until Penelope found the lightning and switched it on. Josie observed the room with amazement. It was a room where Alaric kept all of their secret items. There were a lot of things which once belonged to Salvatores and Mikaelsons. Alaric had never said anything to the twins about this room. Josie was surprised because she didn’t know how Penelope had heard about this place.

 _“It’s really beautiful, but how do you know about this room_?”

 _“I overheard your father’s and Hope’s conversation yesterday_. _They were talking about a guy named London and how he had stolen a knife from this room. I followed them and saw all the way here.”_

Of course Hope already knew about this place. Josie felt her eyes were about to fill with tears. She tried hard not to cry. It wasn’t just about this room. It was about the connection between Hope and her dad. Not that she hated Hope but sometimes she wished her dad had spent more time with her and Lizzie. Penelope realized her girlfriend’s sadness and pulled her to herself. Her fingers ran through Josie’s hair as she tried to calm her.

“ _I didn’t mean to upset you, Jo.”_ whispered Penelope.

_“No, no baby it’s not about you- I’m sorry. I just-“_

_“I know how you feel, you shouldn’t be sorry about it.”_

Penelope was the only person who knew all about her pain and happiness apart from Lizzie. She always appreciated Penelope although everybody else was hating her for being harsh. But Josie knew her girlfriend had been through hard times too. Also Penelope was the sweetest person around Josie and that was what mattered. Josie gathered herself up and raised her head.

 _“Anyways, what are you going to show me?”_ said Josie. Penelope blushed and smiled. She took her to the back side of the room where an old couch and a small television were standing. There were some wine and popcorn. Also she got some Skittles for Josie because it was her favorite.

 _“You’ve been talking about that movie for a week, and I thought that if we can’t go outside, we can bring the movie to us.”_ said Penelope looking at her girlfriend with heart eyes. Josie smiled widely and hugged her tight. Penelope was always ready to do anything for that smile. Her heart filled with that warm and wriggly feeling. Josie pulled back and leaned to Penelope to kiss her. Her lips slowly touched Penelope’s while her hands grabbed her waist. She pulled Penelope closer and closer until there were not even a single particle of air between them. When they kissed, time always felt slower to them. Josie pulled back again.

 _“But it’s not on the internet yet. How did you get it?”_ Josie asked. Penelope wiggled her hands with an impish smile on her face _. “No you didn’t!”_

 _"Yes I did and can we just watch it now, please?”_ said Penelope. Josie laughed and they started to watch the movie.

 _“Oh my god, you even got the Skittles!”_ said Josie with joy. Penelope watched her being happy and that moment she realized that she would never want to make someone happy besides her. When the movie ended Josie had already been sleeping. Penelope giggled as her girlfriend always fell a sleep during movies. She gently woke her up and left her to her room.

_“Thank you for eveything, you always know how to make me happy, don’t you?”_

_“Maybe,”_ Penelope said. Then she kissed her one more time and said goodnight. Josie watched her girlfriend walking down the hall. She went to her bed and had the most peaceful sleep in her life.


	2. Best For The Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie gets jealous over Penelope and does something which she thinks the best thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships between the trio will improve slowly as I want it to be stronger. That's why I don't want to make Hope and Josie friends or more all of a sudden. But you will see Hope more with the following chapters.

  * CHAPTER 2 -



_“Get up you sleepyhead. Haven’t you slept enough?”_ said Lizzie while throwing pillows towards Josie.

_“Is it morning already?”_ said Josie. Lizzie looked at her sister carefully. Her eyes were swollen and there were purple bags under them. As they slept at the same time yesterday, Lizzie wondered why Josie was still sleepy.

_“Yes Jo, it is morning, in case you missed it we should sleep when we are supposed to sleep. What were you doing yesterday when you were supposed to be sleeping?”_ said Lizzie. Josie got up and looked at her sister. Lizzie was waiting for an answer with crossed arms. Josie answered quietly.

_“I had something to do.”_

_“Any chance of this thing’s name being Penelope Park?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“She has a bad effect on you, you know that right? I’m not gonna let her drag you down into this bullshit.”_

_“Lizzie it was just an exception. Why do you always have to make things complicated? I don’t like your bossy manner and you know that.”_

_“Now I am being bossy? While some other girl is taking you out at nights and making you skip your classes? Sorry for wanting the best for you Jo, I better get going and so do you. I don’t wanna miss breakfast.”_

After her sister left the room Josie wore her uniform. Lizzie had always been this way and Josie knew that. Even though she liked how protective her sister was, sometimes Lizzie made things really hard. She went to the cafeteria and looked at the crowd, trying to find Penelope. She spotted her sitting alone on her usual seat. Josie grabbed something to eat but just as she tried to move towards Penelope, Lizzie yelled her name. She turned back and sat down with Lizzie. Later MG and Rafael joined them.

_“Why is Penelope sitting alone?”_ MG asked to Josie. Josie gestured Lizzie with her eyebrows.

_“Why do you care so much MG?”_ Lizzie said. MG said nothing because he would do anything to gain Lizzie’s attention.

After they ate their breakfast they split up to take their classes. Josie was happy because it was their common class with Penelope. Josie sat down randomly and waited for the lesson to start while her eyes were looking for her girlfriend. Five minutes later Hope came and sat next to Josie. She couldn’t say anything because there were only 2 seats left and her father had told Josie to get on well with Hope.

_“Hey, I’m sorry there were nowhere else to sit.”_ said Hope while getting ready for the class.

_“It’s okay. Don’t be sorry, I’m not gonna eat you or something.”_

“ _I hope so.”_ Said Hope, making Josie chuckle. Hope smiled slightly as a response to Josie’s chuckle. It was the first time they had ever smiled at eachother. After few minutes the class started but Penelope still wasn’t there. Josie got worried but couldn’t do anything as it was forbidden to left the class. She looked at Hope.

_“Hey, Hope. Have you seen Penelope after breakfast?”_

_“No, I don’t think so. Why?”_

_“She should’ve been here but she’s not.”_

_“Okay don’t worry. I can make a location spell if you want?”_

_“Oh that would be perfect. Would you do that for me?”_

_“Yeah, why not? But I need something from her. Maybe a bracelet or something like that.”_

_“Hold on,”_ said Josie and took of Penelope’s buckle on her wrist. _“Does that work?”_

_“When was the last time she touched it?”_

_“Last night I guess.”_ said Josie. As soon as she said that she regretted it because it was forbidden to left your rooms after 10 o’clock. She realized that Hope understood what had happened and got nervous.

_“Relax Josie, it’s okay I’m not gonna tell anyone or something.”_ Said Hope with a teasing smile on her face. Josie knew this smile was friendly. When Hope took the buckle she started to whimpering things. Josie watched her with gratitude. Josie had always admired Hope secretly. Her power, her spell knowledge, her beauty and her relationship with Alaric. Few seconds later Hope stopped and focused.

_“Okay, I saw her she’s fine,”_ said Hope but then stopped. Josie waited for more information but Hope hesitated to give her more.

_“….and?”_ said Josie with curiosity.

_“She is with Lizzie. They are talking instensely about something in the library.”_

_“Oh crap, we need to go there as soon as possible.”_ said Josie and Hope nodded. Hope told the teacher that Josie was feeling sick and they need to go bathroom. Teacher let them go and girls started to run towards library. When they got closer they heard Lizzie’s shoutings.

_“Why don’t you just let her go Penelope? Why you keep messing things up?”_ yelled Lizzie.

“ _Why can’t Josie choose what she wants for once for God’s Sake?”_ Penelope yelled back.

_“That’s none of your business! Don’t you understand that I’m trying my best to protect her?”_

_“I understand it but you’re not doing it right Lizzie. You have never done it right_.” answered Penelope but then she stopped suddenly as she saw Hope and Josie standing in the doorway. She was so furious that she didn’t want Josie to see her like that. She got out from the other door with fast steps. Josie look at her sister with a disappointment on her face then she followed Penelope.


	3. Dance For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened Lizzie tries to make up what she did. With following events Josie gets to know Hope a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave yout thoughts and ideas. I would love to hear your suggestions on storyline!

  * CHAPTER 3 -



After her fight with Lizzie, Penelope ran into the woods. She decided to go to the lake, where she kissed Josie for the first time. Her anger was coming out of her ears. It made her feel so intense that she started to threw some rocks. She was yelling and crying at the same time. Lizzie had told heavier stuff to her before Josie and Hope showed up. And now she couldn’t stop thinking about them. Just as she closed her eyes and started to whimper some spell she felt a hand above hers. She opened her eyes and as soon as she saw Josie, she raised her hand to wipe the tears coming out of her eyes.

 _“I’m sorry Penelope, I’m just so sorry.”_ said Josie. She felt so awful when she saw how broken Penelope was. Josie couldn’t control her tears and she started to cry too. Penelope could never stand see her crying so she stopped.

_“It’s not your fault Jo, she had always been like this to me. I wish I knew what I had done to make her hate me that much.”_

_“I don’t care, I just can’t stand this situation. Baby I promise I’ll talk to her about it. I just can’t keep seeing you like that.”_ Said Josie as her crying became stronger. Penelope wiped her tears with her thumb and kissed her. Their lips slowly followed eachother. One little smooch came after the other. Josie held Penelope’s neck and fondled it gently. She knew how much Penelope liked it. As they kept kissing, they became more passionate. Penelope made Josie lean against a tree and started to kiss her neck. As she went lower she felt Josie’s reactions. Josie started to grab her tighter. Penelope went down to her shoulder and kissed it smoothly. Then she kissed Josie’s lips again and stopped.

 _“Wh-why did you stop?”_ asked Josie in between her heavy breaths.

 _“I heard someone.”_ said Penelope while looking around and trying to see somebody. When Josie turned her head she spotted Hope. Hope didn’t see them at first but when she got closer she realized that they were doing something private. She felt bad as it wasn’t her intention.

 _“Oh my bad, sorry , didn’t see you guys beforehand.”_ said Hope while looking at the grass.

 _“How is Lizzie?”_ asked Josie.

 _“She was crying and I tried to help but she wasn’t happy about my accompany so I left her. And I wondered Penelope so I came here to look for you. Are you okay?”_ Hope asked to Penelope. Penelope nodded yes.

 _“Thank you for everything today. You didn’t have to do all of that. Sorry to drag you into this drama.”_ said Josie.

_“It’s okay, we all have some drama in our lives. I better get going, I’m happy that you’re okay Penelope.”_

_“Thank you Hope, see you later.”_ Said Penelope and then looked at her girlfriend with confusion as Hope walked away.

_“I thought you hated her?”_

_“I didn’t say that. Also she helped me to find you today. So I’m grateful.”_

They headed back to the dorms holding hands. Josie stared at Penelope all the way there. She knew she was falling for this girl more and more everyday.

Josie entered her room and found Lizzie looking at her with sad eyes. Lizzie was holding a box of m&ms and a DVD of Harry Potter.

 _“Sorry, they ran out of Skittles.”_ Lizzie said. Then she got up and walked towards her sister. She hugged her with all the love she had. _“I’m sorry Jojo, I know I’m not acting properly latelty but I swear I’ll stop it. I only want you to be happy. I think I got a little jealous because we barely see eachother these days. But now I get it, if she makes you happy, then I’m happy too.”_

Josie wasn’t expecting this but she felt better as soon as she heard her sisters words.

 _“I need you to apologize from Penelope.”_ Josie said.

_“Are you kiddin- nevermind. I’ll do it but only if you promise to forgive me afterwards.”_

_“Deal.”_

Later that night Josie couldn’t sleep and decided to go to the kitchen. When she entered the room she saw Hope secretly eating some snacks.

_“Are you enjoying your meal, Mikaelson?”_

Hope trembled and dropped the package of Skittles in her hands on the floor. Then she coughed because she swallowed one accidentally. Josie rushed to her and gave her some water while rubbing her back. After Hope started to breathe properly again, both girls burst into laugh.

 _“You are going to kill me someday, aren’t you?”_ Hope asked sarcasitcally.

 _“Maybe later, we have to clean this mess up first.”_ Josie replied pointing the mass of skittles on the ground. _“Ah, such a waste. I would die to eat them right now.”_ she added.

 _“I mean, don’t talk too early_.” Hope said while showing her another package of Skittles. _“It is the only one that left by the way.”_

 _“Don’t you dare threatening me?”_ Josie said with crossed arms frowning at Hope _._ Hope was enjoying to annoy her. Sos he kept going.

 _“I’ll share them with you but you have to do something first to deserve it.”_ Hope said. She could never think to talk with her like that. They had always been so cold to eachother. But within the last few days, something was starting to change and they both were feeling it. And both of them were okay about that change as they were getting tired to keep poking eachother.

 _“Like what?”_ Josie asked dreadingly.

_“I don’t know, let me think. Mmm- dance for me.”_

_“F-for you?”_

_“I mean just dance. I’m the only one in this room so it’s technically for me.”_

Josie looked at hope with surprise as she wasn’t expecting this. Then Hope grabbed her phone and started a song.

 _“Are you kidding me? Is this really happening?”_ Josie asked while trying so hard not to laugh.

_“If you want the Skittles, you better start Saltzman.”_

Josie buried her head into her hands and started to move gradually. With every second she became more confident and decided to enjoy the moment. She danced madly shaking her head back and forth. Hope was watching her with a smile. She started to view her carefully. She looked at every detail of Josie and realized how beautiful she was. Josie hold Hope’s hand and made her dance too. They were just randomly dancing in the middle of the night. After few songs they both got tired and ate all of the snacks. They chatted a little bit while sitting on the kitchen floor.

 _“I didn’t know you liked to have fun too.”_ Josie said.

_“Of course I know! I just don’t want to connect to people. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to be happy.”_

_“You deserve to be happy Hope.”_ Josie said then added quickly _“Everybody does.”_

_“Yeah, I guess so. Thanks.”_

_“So tell me why you don’t want to let people in.”_ Josie asked because she always wondered why Hope had been so cold and reckless towards her.

_“I can’t lose people anymore. Everytime I tried to love someone, they either lef or something hurt them. I don’t think I can handle one more loss, Josie.”_

Josie felt terrible for a moment because during all of her life she had thought that Hope was just a quarrelsome person with narcissist trait. And now she finally could understand Hope’s feelings and thoughts. She replied without thinking that much.

_“I would never leave you.”_

Hope didn’t know what to say as Josie started to blush. It was obvious she felt embarrassed as soon as she said that. In order to break the weird tension between them Josie faked a yawn and told her that she was going to sleep. Hope kept sitting on the floor as she watched Josie leave. Even though it was weird, Josie made her feel good.


	4. The Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their little magic with Hope, they get punished and Penelope gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedbacks are so important please let me know what you think. I don't know if I should continue to write this. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

  * Chapter 4 -



_“Why can’t you just wake up on time, Josie.”_ Lizzie grumbled. She was combing her hair and trying to put on makeup at the same time. _“It’s sucks not being able to use magic out off class.”_ she added.

 _“Wow, Lizzie. It must be really hard for you_.” Josie teased with her sister. But she was still in the bed trying to sleep.

 _“Ha-ha Jo. You’re in the mood this morning, aren’t you? Anyways, your witch girlfriend is here.”_ Lizzie said while Penelope was watching the row between two sisters. She couldn’t stop smiling at how cute Josie was when she is sleepy.

 _“What do you mean your-“_ Josie said as she was straightening up but she stopped involuntarily when she saw Penelope looking at her.

 _“Morning, sweety.”_ Penelope said. She was leaning against a wall and her arms were crossed.

 _“Ew.”_ Lizzie said with a qualmish expression on her face _. “I’m heading off, you two can do whatever you wanna do. But I’m not gonna witness it.”_

 _“Bye-bye, the less sweet one.”_ Penelope said while simperingly looking at Lizzie. Lizzie rolled her eyes and left the room.

 _“Now that’s the only way I want to be woken up every morning. You’re spoiling me too much.”_ Josie said and she moved on her bed so Penelope could lay down too. Penelope walked towards her and snuggled to her girlfriend. Penelope put her right arm around Josie’s back and Josie buried her head to Penelope’s neck.

 _“Oh god, you can’t imagine how much I’ve missed your smell.”_ Josie said while replacing small kisses to her girlfriends neck.

 _“It’s only been 12 hours, dorky.”_ Penelope said while smiling down and caressing Josie’s hair.

 _“But it felt like forever.”_ Josie said then she added _“sorry to be this cheesy, I just missed you.”_

 _“You’re cheesy but I love it_.” Penelope said and she raised Josie’s head by holding her chin. Josie looked at her before giving her a kiss. She looked so beautiful even in the morning. Josie had always loved the colour of her eyes, the softness of her skin, the way her lips shined and the way she tastes. She touched Penelope’s cheek softly and then moved her fingers between her neck and shoulder. The mix of the smell of her skin and her perfume was the best thing she’s ever felt. She couldn’t wait anymore and kissed Penelope’s lips. Penelope kissed her back with joy while her hands went under her t-shirt. Penelope played her fingers above her back marking circles. She went down then grabbed her hips slowly and she took Josie on her lap. They kept kissing while Penelope moved her hands to Josie’s waist. Josie smiled a little between their kisses. Penelope was touching her so softly that it was impossible to not be impressed by it. Penelope pulled her more as if she wanted to feel every part of her body which was standing on her lap at that time. After minutes kissing like that Josie stood up and started getting ready. While wearing her uniform Penelope hugged her from behind and stcuk her hair behind her ear. She kissed her neck and let her get ready as it was getting late. Josie wore her uniform under a claret red sweater. They got off the room and went to cafeteria. Penelope’s arm was around Josie’s back while walking towards their friends. Penelope sat down next to Lizzie, M.G. and Rafael when Josie went to grab some food. All of them said hi to Penelope and she answered back.

 _“Have you heard of Landon?”_ Penelope asked to Rafael.

 _“No, unfortunately. They still haven’t found him.”_ Rafael replied with a low-mood because he was worried about his friend.

 _“Try not to worry so much. I know how much you love him but I’m sure he’s okay.”_ Penelope said trying to comfort Rafael.

 _“Yeah dude, I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”_ M.G. added.

 _“M.G.’s right, my father is trying really hard to find Landon. Plus he promised me to not to do anything bad when they find him.”_ Lizzie said.

“I’m really grateful guys.” Rafael replied and lapsed into silence as it still was hurting him.

Few minutes later Josie showed up with a tray of vegetables and fruits. “ _We want to be healthy, don’t we?”_ Josie said as a response to Penelope’s looks towards their breakfast. Penelope nodded unwillingly and they ate their breakfast. When they were about to finish Josie spotted Hope and waved at her. Hope waved back and approached to them.

“ _Hey guys.”_ Hope said while looking only at Josie. _“I have to talk with you.”_ Hope said to Josie.

_“What is wrong? You can tell me here if it’s not private.”_

Penelope bewildered for a moment as she couldn’t think what kind of privacy might have happened between them.

 _“No it’s not. Alaric came to me this morning and said that we are both punished.”_ Hope said and took a big sigh _“you know, for doing magic out off class.”_

“ _What the hell, Josie?”_ Penelope whispered to her girlfriend. She was highly confused.

 _“It was for you. I got nervous when I couldn’t find you the other day and Hope made a location spell.”_ Josie whispered back.

_“Anyways, I have to go right now but Alaric wants to see us after the 3rd lesson.”_

_“Got it, goodbye Hope.”_ Josie said and she felt Penelope’s arm around her back right after. Hope’s smile vanished as soon as she saw Penelope and Josie like that. She knew Penelope did that on purpose but she didn’t have any right to be mad at her because Josie was her girlfriend. Hope walked away and Penelope turned to Josie.

 _“Now you’re hanging with Hope and breaking the rules?”_ Penelope said raising a brow.

 _“Shut up, P. I told you it was for you.”_ Josie said while poking her girlfriend on the shoulder.

“Somebody got jealous!” M.G. teased with Penelope and made Lizzie laugh. M.G. winked at her and Lizzie whimpered _go away._

They split up and went to their classes. Day went by slowly because Josie couldn’t stop thinking about the detention. She hated to let her father down but she had no choice. After the 3rd class she went up to his father’s office and waited for Hope. When Hope came too Alaric closed the door and looked at girls frowning. He told them to sit and began to speak.

 _“I wasn’t expecting you two to do this kind of thing. Even though I love you both it’s something that I can’t tolerate under my roof. We have very basic rules here and I need you girls to obey them. You are not allowed to do magic except class. If something urgent happens next time just come to me and ask for permission. I’m not a heartless monster after all.”_ Alaric said. He wasn’t angry, he was just a little disappointed because Josie and Hope were the perfect students for him. “ _You are going to organize library for whole Saturday. Now you can leave and never do magic without my permission again please.”_ he added. Both of the girls nodded and left the room.

 _“I hope you didn’t have a plan for Saturday. Looks like we’ll have so much fun.”_ Hope said kiddingly.

 _“God, Penelope is going to kill me. We had plans but now I have to cancel.”_ Josie said. _“I’m sorry to get you in trouble but I really appreciate what you’ve done for me.”_ she added.

_“Any time, Saltzman. I’m happy that you and Penelope made up.”_

_“Yeah me too. But I have to make Lizzie apologize from her. Which is almost impossible but she promised me so there is no way out.”_

_“Wow it’s a miracle. Lizzie Saltzman apologizing is one of a kind.” Hope laughed. Made Josie laugh too._

_“I know right? It will be funny to see how much pain Lizzie will be in while apologizing.”_ Josie said.

 _“Anyways, I gotta go. I have to study all night. We have an exam on Chemistry of Magic and it’s the only class I totally suck.”_ Hope said.

_“I can help you with that if you want to? I’m pretty good at it.”_

_“I m-mean why not, if you don’t have anything else to do.”_

_“No it’s cool. I’ll be at your room around 7. Is that okay?”_

_“Yeah, sure. I’ll be waiting. Goodbye.”_ Hope said and started to walk away from Josie. She knew she had been acting weirdly around Josie for a while but since they got closer she had been feeling so good around her. She didn’t knew that somebody else could care about her that much after her parents. Josie wasn’t saying much about the love she had for Hope but Hope was feeling that she was mattered to Josie. And that was the reason why Hope had been feeling so safe with her. She was just afraid of not understanding her feelings right. Hope went to her room and tidied up a little bit. She took a shower and then got her books out of her backpack. She bought some snacks and made coffee. When the door knocked she felt as if her heart was about to explode but she tried to remain calm. She opened the door and saw Josie. She was smiling at her and looking so beautiful. Josie was wearing her hair in a messy bun and Hope thought she looked so cute. She invited her in and before they sat down to study, Josie looked through her stuff. She looked at all of the books Hope had read before. She was amazed as she didn’t know it was possible to read that much in that vivid lifestyle of school. Later she found a small gramophone and started to look at her records.

“ _I didn’t know you listen the 1975 too.”_ Josie said.

 _“How could you know, we barely started to talk to eachother.”_ Hope replied.

 _“Yeah you’re right. Do you mind if I play some music?”_ Josie asked.

_“Go ahead.”_

Josie put a “the 1975” record to the gramophone and the music filled the room with tranquility. They started to study. Hope listened every single word that Josie said carefully. They both laughed everytime Hope failed to give the right answer but at the end of the night Hope was in a good condition. Because it got late Josie packed her stuff and walked to the door. Just when Hope stretched out her hand to shake Josie’s, Josie bend over to kiss Hope on the both cheeks. They baffled for a second and laughed again. They ended up hugging eachother.

_“Thanks for helping. I couldn’t have done it without you.”_

_“Now we’re even.” Josie said. “Goodnight Hope.”_

_“Goodnight.”[  
](http://tureng.com/tr/turkce-ingilizce/gramophone)Josie went back to her room and slept quietly as her sisters was already sleeping._


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the whole Saturday morning in the library with Hope, Josie decides to spend more time with Penelope and they go to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh... guys I'm feeling so good this week. Legacies episode 5 was something else. I loved it and wanted to write a new chapter so here you go. Hope you enjoy it!

-CHAPTER 5 -

Penelope woke up earlier than usual that morning. She wore her uniform under a dark-blue crop top and put her make up on. It was Saturday but they had some additional classes for self-defense magic. She put on the perfume that Josie likes the most. Then she headed out to see her girlfriend. Knocking on the door, Penelope was very nervous yet she didn’t know why. She wanted to look extra beautiful for her girlfriend today. Lizzie opened the door and beathed out heavily and sighed.

 _“Why it can’t be my prince charming for once?”_ It was more of a complaint than a question.

 _“I’m glad to see you too, Lizzie. Now if you’ll excuse me.”_ Penelope responded while pushing Lizzie a little to get in the room. She glanced through the room but failed to see Josie.

 _“She’s in the shower, she’ll be done soon.”_ Lizzie said while buttoning up her shirt. _“I have my eyes on you, Park. Don’t even think about to-”_ she added while moving her index and middle fingers between Penelope and her eyes.

 _“To think about what? My sweet god can’t you just leave already?”_ Penelope replied then closed her head with her hands.

 _“You know what I mean, anyways I’m going.”_ Lizzie said, fake smiling to Penelope while closing the door.

Few minutes later Josie got out of the shower, wasn’t expecting her girlfriend to be there. _“Oh my god, what are you-“_ Josie stuttered. With a panic of moment her towel almost fell down. Being embarrassed enough, Josie couldn’t meet Penelope’s eyes while fixing her towel’s position. Penelope wanted to look away but she couldn’t get her eyes off Josie. She was perfect in every way possible. Her smooth shoulders, her slim and gentle ankles, the way her wet hair falls down on her face.

 _“You’re so beautiful. Good morning by the way.”_ Penelope said with a big jokey smile on her face _._ She got closer to Josie. She tucked a string of her hair behind her ear. She kissed Josie’s half-wet lips slowly and felt Josie’s breath. Josie felt a little nervous as they never had, you know -the thing-, before. Penelope touched the bottom of her collar-bone, then leaving a little kiss there. Josie was breathing heavily because of her excitement. As soon as Penelope realised it she turned her back so that Josie could get dressed. While she was putting on her uniform she threw her towel towards Penelope’s back.

 _“You enjoy making me nervous, don’t you?”_ Josie said with a little laugh.

 _“I would enjoy something else more.”_ Penelope said, making Josie blush. Josie had always loved the self-confidence Penelope had. She seemed hotter than usual whenever she said or done something confident. Josie adored this because being confident was one thing she failed to be. She bit her bottom lip while looking at the ceiling.

 _“You say so? Maybe you should inform me about these things more often.”_ Josie said, the flirtatiousness on her voice could be heard from anywhere.

 _“Yeah, maybe I should.”_ Penelope replied sooner. She kissed Josie one more time but Josie didn’t want to let her go. Trying to pull back, Penelope chuckled. _“We’ll be late for class.”_

 _“Couldn’t care less.”_ Josie said, acting impatient to kiss her again. But Penelope turned her head.

_“No honey, It’s one of the most important classes in this school so you’re not skipping it. But maybe we can do something after that?”_

_“I’d love to but I have to organize the library all morning.” Josie said while rolling her eyes. “Ugh I hate this situation, I want to spend time with you.”_

_“It’s okay babe, maybe we can go to the party then? It’s tonight and I really need to get my mind off homework.”_ Penelope suggested.

_“It’s a date then?”_

_“You can call it whatever you want.”_ Penelope smiled. They went to Josie’s classroom holding hands. Penelope kissed Josie in the doorway of her class and after that she spotted Hope looking at them. That Hope thing was making her uncomfortable. Not that she didn’t trust Josie but it was still weird.

 _“Call me when your detention is over babe.”_ Penelope said.

_“I will, miss me okay?”_

_“I always miss you.”_

_“Now you sound cheesy.”_ Josie said while laughing at her girl.

“ _You like it when I’m cheesy so I’m okay with that.”_ Penelope said, raising her eyebrows.

 _“Shut up.”_ Josie said and kissed her girlfriend one more time before saying goodbye. She walked in and sat next to Hope.

 _“Morning, Mikaelson.”_ Josie said with a happy tune in her voice. Penelope made her feel so unique that she was feeling as if she was the luckiest girl alive.

 _“Morning, Saltzman. You look so happy today, glad to see you like that.”_ Hope said trying to hide the pain inside her. She loved to see Josie like that but these few days had been so hard for her. She started to feel something for her. Except Josie, nobody ever tried to connect her like that. Nobody ever tried to talk or understand her before, so Josie was different for her. She knew she should’ve stopped those feelings but everytime she tried, Josie came up with something or universe was making them talk and spend time again somehow. She knew she had to stop because she knew how much Josie liked Penelope and how much she made Josie happy. But now this detention thing was only making things worse. She didn’t like to let her walls down but it was too late. And it was almost impossible to not let yourself down with Josie. She was magical.

 _“Yeah, I’m having a good day. So are you ready for our library adventure?”_ Josie said.

 _“I was born ready_.” Hope replied.

 _“Are you coming to tonight’s party?”_ Josie asked.

_“No, I don’t think so. I’m kind of a loner so I don’t like socializing.”_

_“Yeah I know, but, maybe it would be better for you if you tried to make some friends. You deserve it.”_

_“Maybe, but I don’t feel like I need it.” Hope said and shrugged._

_“God, you’re so stubborn.”_ Josie said and then smiled a little bit so that Hope wouldn’t take her serious.

The class started then two of them started working on some spells. They taught some stuff to eachother. Hope was great at black magic while Josie was great at self-defenced ones. Josie had always wondered about that tribid stuff. It was so interesting to know a tribid. She was one of her kind. Therefore, Josie hesitated at first but then decided to ask some questions.

“ _So full moon is coming, how do you feel about that?”_ she asked trying not to be rude.

_“I don’t think about it. I usually go outside and use my energy as much as possible so I won’t be a threat to anyone.”_

_“Does it hurt, to transform?”_

_“Yeah, all the time. That’s why I’m trying to improve my witch side more. Being a witch is definitely less painful.”_

_“Yeah I can imagine.”_ Josie giggled. She was happy that they finally started to talk about things like that.

The class ended then Hope and Josie went to library. Everything seemed fine but the books were little dusty. Therefore, they decided to do some cleaning. After ten or fifteen minutes, Josie started to mumping a song. She was shaking her head while singing it. She became louder and louder and turned to Hope. While using the feather duster as a microphone she walked to Hope dancing. Hope laughed and started to record her. Josie then buried her head into her hands.

 _“No way I’m letting you use this against me.”_ Josie shouted.

_“Well it’s too late. I just posted it.”_

_“No, are you kidding?”_ Josie rushed over to Hope and tried to reach her phone. But hope held her hand and stopped it. She was trying not to hurt her because she might be a little strong sometimes, thanks to her werewolf skills. 

_“Yes, I am Josie. Why would I do that?”_ Hope laughed. She loved how Josie got worried and stuff. Josie frowned and punched her on the shoulder. Soon she regretted it as she thought it was too hard.

_“Oh my God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”_

_“Josie relax, I’m a werewolf remember? It was more of a brush than a punch so we good.”_ She said trying not to laugh as she didn’t want to piss her of.

 _“Shut up! You’re an asshole, I swear.”_ she was trying to sound mad but she was about to burst into laugh.

 _“Yeah, that’s not the first time I’ve been told that.”_ Hope shrugged and smiled. Josie smiled back and they continued cleaning. It was almost evening so they decided it was enough and went to see Alaric.

 _“Hey girls come in!”_ Alaric said while looking at the girls with a big smile on his face. _“How’s the detention going?”_

“ _Mr. Saltzman we’ve been there for like 4 hours and library is pretty good.”_ Hope said _._

 _“….and we were wondering if we can stop now, daddy.”_ Josie added.

_“It’s enough for today I guess. But I want you girls to promise me about something first. Never do something like that again, and never keep secrets from me okay?”_

_“Okay daddy, I promise.”_

_“Me too, Mr. Saltzman.”_

After that girls got out of the room and said goodbye to eachother. Josie was lowkey sad about Hope’s choice about the party and she would have liked to invite her to hang out together, but she wanted to stay alone with Penelope for so long. So she didn’t say anything about it. She went to her room and found Lizzie dressing up.

_“Hey Liz, How are you?”_

_“Good sister, you know, I’m trying to decide what to wear. How about you?”_

_“It’s been a long day but anyways, I want you to apologize from Pen tonight. As you promised.”_

_“Ugh… I thought you forgot about that. Okay, I’ll do it just because I love you.”_

_“Love you too.”_ Josie kissed her sister on the cheek and got in the shower. When she got off Lizzie had already gone so she started to get ready too. When her phone vibrated she was putting on her makeup. She saw the text from Penelope and texted back. She took her bag and left the room in a hurry. Penelope was waiting for her down the hall. Josie was wearing a blue, short dress while Penelope was in a slim, black blazer and pants. Josie didn’t know how she managed it but Penelope looked so feminen and masculine at the same time. She could swore that Penelope was the hottest person she had ever seen. One long earring was swinging from her left side. Her bracelets were so plain yet elegant. So do her necklace. It was the necklace Josie bought to her for their first month together. She kissed her as soon as she got closer to Penelope.

 _“You look hot.”_ Penelope said then bit Josie’s bottom lip softly.

 _“Says the girl who is in a suit right now. Are you trying to kill me, baby?”_ Josie replied and touched the unlooped bottons of her shirt.

 _“Shall we?”_ Penelope said while stretching out her hand to hold Josie’s.

They arrived to the place where party had been going on for an hour. They picked some drinks and after a little cups Josie was a bit tipsy. Penelope loved it when she was tipsy because she was literally cuter. Penelope lead her to the dance floor and they started to dance. _“Girl”_ by “ _The Internet_ ” was playing. It was one of their favorite songs. Josie laughed a little when she heard the song. Penelope got closer to her and Josie held her by the neck. They were dancing so close that they could feel eachothers breaths. Josie got closer and leaned her body against Penelope’s. Penelope got chills after that gentle touch. She held Josie’s waist and moved her hands down slowly. Soon later, Josie’s lips curled up as she felt Penelope’s hands on her hips. She buried her head to Penelope’s neck and kissed it slowly as they kept dancing. Penelope touched her so gently that everytime her hands moved, Josie felt as if an electric wave was moving inside her veins and making her shudder. After their song ended Josie held her hand and guided her to outside.

 _“I needed some fresh air. It was so crowded inside.”_ Josie explained. Then she felt chilly as the weather was cold. Penelope took her blazer out and put it on Josie’s back. _“No baby, you’ll get cold. “_

 _“Shh, I’ll be okay. You know that I don’t get sick that easily.”_ Penelope answered _._ While she was looking at her girlfriend, Josie gave her a quick kiss. Penelope took a heavy breath and caressed Josie’s hair.

 _“Jo, I’ve been wanting to say something to you, f-for a while. I would do anything to protect you and make you feel good. To make you smile and to make you feel worthy. What I’m trying to say is…”_ she stopped and glanced away. Josie held her by the chin and turned her head to meet her eyes again.

 _“Is what?”_ Josie asked while smiling and looking at her eyes.

“ _I… I love you. So much that you can’t imagine. I just keep falling for you harder each day._ _I know that from now on I only want to be yours. And I only want you to be mine.”_ Penelope said.

 _“I love you too, Penelope. More than you can imagine.”_ Josie said back and kissed her again. It was the first time they said it to eachother. Then she held her again and started to walk out of the party area. Penelope was confused as she didn’t understand why they were leaving the party but she didn’t say anything. As they kept walking, Penelope realised that they were going back to their dorm. They entered in and there were almost nobody. Everyone was at the party and now finally they could have some private time, all alone. Josie lead her girlfriend to her own room but Penelope pulled her.

 _“Wouldn’t it be better if we just go to my room? I mean Lizzie can come anytime and I want to stay alone.”_ Penelope suggested. Josie didn’t say anything. All she did was biting her lip and smiling a bit then she nodded. She started to walk towards Penelope’s room. They stopped when Penelope tried to find her keys in her pockets. She was so nervous that she could feel all the adrenalin flooding inside her body. Finally, she found them and opened the door. As they entered Penelope tried to turn the lights on but Josie blocked her hand. Then she got closer and closer until their chests touched eachother.


	6. Passed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party lot's of unexpected things happen between the characters. It is the chapter where eveything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I want them to become friends in show, I wrote some Lizzie and Penelope moments for this chapter. I hope you like it and please comment what you think and what would you like to see in this fic. Feedbacks are so important for me. Love you all!

Josie didn’t let Penelope switch on the lights and kissed her chin.

 _“It’s better this way.”_ she said. She was almost whispering and her voice sounded deep and seductive. Penelope was lowkey shocked as this side of Josie was a thing she had never seen before, she wasn’t complaining tho.

 _“However you want.”_ replied Penelope with a fear of that her voice might be cracking because of the tension. She foresaw what was about to happen and she was slightly nervous as she wasn’t expecting this. The couple had never been in a situation like that before and both of them didn’t go this far with anyone else either. Penelope was brought back from her thoughts with a kiss from Josie. Although it had always been quite the opposite, Penelope felt as if Josie was steering her. Josie kissed her slowly and started to unbutton her shirt. When she was done unbuttoning, Penelope took of her shirt and threw it away. Then she lifted Josie by holding her hips and Josie folded her legs around Penelope’s waist. As they kept kissing Penelope started to walk towards bed. Then Josie syphoned from her and closed the door with a spell. Penelope smiled a little as they could’ve closed it by hand but they chose to be extra as always. When she felt her legs touched to bed she slowly lay Josie down. She started to unzip her dress. With a hesitation for a moment she stopped.

 _“Are you sure, Jo?”_ she asked as she didn’t want to do something that Josie wouldn’t be comfortable about. Josie nodded yes with a flirty smile on her face. Penelope kept unzipping her dress and took it off. Penelope’s hands were wandering through Josie’s bare skin. With every touch she could hear that her girlfriend liked it. Josie pulled Penelope to herself and caused their bodies to press against eachother. She was holding Penelope in the face, directing their kiss. Then Penelope’s hand started to went down from her belly to her groin. Josie closed her eyes and exhaled a heavy breath while her body strained. Penelope held one of her hand kept kissing her. She went lower with her kisses, first her neck then her collar-bones.

_“Tell me when you want me to stop.”_

Josie confirmed with an _uh-huh_ as she didn’t feel like talking.

Penelope kept going, passing her belly and making her girlfriend groan. After some intimate moments like those, Josie’s phone rang. Penelope sighed and pulled back. In between her heavy breaths Josie turned her face to her.

 _“Babe I-, I’m really sorry I’ll be done in a minute.”_ Josie said and got up.

Penelope waited for her conversation to end but as far as she could understand it was Lizzie and she needed Josie again. _How she always manages to do that_ Penelope thought. Josie came back with a guilty expression on her face.

_“Yeah Jo, whatever. Go wherever you want to go.”_

_“Penelope, normally I would never interrupt this moment, but it’s serious this time. I’m really sorry but it was MG. He told me that they had found Lizzie in the woods, passed out.”_ Josie explained while she started to get dressed.

“ _Oh god. Is she okay?”_ Penelope asked. Even though she wasn’t the happiest at the moment, she got worried for Lizzie.

_“I don’t know but I’ll let you know.”_

_“No way, I’m coming with you. But first, here-“_ she handed a t-shirt and leggings to Josie. _“They are more comfortable than your dress.”_

Josie took the clothes in a rush and as soon as they got dressed they left the room. Girls started to run towards the woods. After a five-minute running session they saw MG and Rafael standing by Lizzie. Lizzie was laying on the floor and even seeing her like this made Josie burst into tears. She ran towards her sister and knelt down. She looked at Penelope in desperation. MG and Rafael were quiet because of the trauma caused by witnessing this scene. Penelope held Josie’s hand.

 _“Okay, repeat after me.”_ she said. They did a spell and made Lizzie open her eyes slightly. When Josie saw that she exhaled in ease. Lizzie still wasn’t able to get up but she smiled a little when she saw Josie. Josie hugged her sister tight but let her go when she heard Lizzie’s _ugh._

 _“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”_ Josie spoke to herself. “ _You scared the shit out of me, Liz.”_

“ _Sweet God, thank you.”_ Penelope said relaxed. Then she hugged MG, who was about to cry.

Rafael lifted her up slowly, trying not to hurt her. Lizzie looked so exhausted as if she had fought with whatever that had attacked her. But all of them waited for her to get better. It was too soon to ask her questions. They went to twin’s room and laid Lizzie down to her bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep. MG pulled a chair next to Lizzie’s bed and closed his eyes. He got tired because of the sensation of what happened. Soon later he fell asleep. Rafael had already left the room when Penelope and Joise started talking.

 _“How do you feel, Jo?”_ Penelope asked, slightly worried for her girlfriend.

 _“Not good. Sometimes I get angry because of the attention she needs. But everytime I didn’t give it to her, something bad happened. I don’t know what would I do without her.”_ She replied.

_“I understand that you feel this way but you can’t blame yourself for eveything.”_

_“I could’ve been there Penelope. I could’ve saved her.”_

_“You have your own life. You can’t always be there for her.”_

_“I don’t know how to feel about this.”_ she answered. _“I need some air. I’ll be back in ten minutes.”_

 _“Okay, be careful.”_ Penelope said with a concerned tone in her voice. When Josie left the room Penelope sat in silence, drowning in her thoughts. She felt like an asshole because she felt as if Lizzie was hurt while she was wasting Josie’s time. She was also sad that their first time ended up like that. It was Penelope’s first time ever, she wanted it to be special. But instead, it turned into a chaos. She felt like she was about to threw up because of the guilt she’d been feeling. She entered the bathroom and washed her face. When she got back she found Lizzie looking at her. Her eyes weren’t widely open but she was trying to stay awake.

 _“Hey, are you feeling better?”_ Penelope asked. Her voice was so soft that she could’ve never guessed she would be that soft to Lizzie.

 _“Yeah, kinda. Thanks for staying.”_ Lizzie said, smiling a little. Then she looked at her right to see MG falling asleep on a chair. _“I can’t believe he’s sleeping there for me.”_

 _“He really loves you Lizzie.”_ Penelope said. MG had always talked about Lizzie with Penelope, telling her how much he loves Liz. He was always describing her so perfect that Penelope would’ve believe that if she didn’t know Lizzie.

 _“Where is Josie?”_ Lizzie asked trying to avoid the other topic.

 _“She went outside. She needed some air, I guess.”_ Penelope said and she remembered what she was thinking five minutes ago. Her sadness could be seen from anywhere, at least from where Lizzie was laying.

 _“Is something happened between you two?”_ Lizzie asked, worried about the look on Penelope’s face. Penelope shrugged her shoulders.

_“Okay, Park. Help me stand up so we can go to look for her.”_

_“Are you sure? You had a really bad accident. I’m not quiet sure that it’s the best idea.”_

_“Shut up and hold my hand for God’s sake!”_

Penelope rolled her eyes and picked her up. She put one of her arms on her own shoulder and let Lizzie lean to her.

 _“Are you sure you can carry me?”_ Lizzie asked looking at her thin arms.

 _“I mean… you’re little fat but I think I’ll be fine.”_ Penelope said with a short laugh. Lizzie laughed too and poked her on the shoulder.

They went outside and started to look for Josie. After a fifteen minute searching they convinced themselves that she wasn’t in the garden.

 _“She is probably in the kitchen eating some Skittles.”_ Penelope said and she wasn’t wrong.

 _“Maybe you’re smarter than I thought, Park.”_ Lizzie said.

 _“and maybe you’re less annoying than you seem.”_ Penelope added.

They started to walk towards kitchen. Penelope felt her arms started to shake a little but she kept holding Lizzie. As they kept closer they heard crying sounds. Lizzie got worried and forced Penelope to walk faster. They slowly and quietly approached the door and opened it a little. That was the time when Penelope felt as if her world came crushing down around her. She stood there, silent, looking at her girlfriend who was crying on Hope’s shoulder. Hope was caressing her hair and talking to her but they were too far to be heard.

Lizzie was shocked too as she didn’t know Josie and Hope were that close. She looked at Penelope who was trying hard not to cry and taking heavy breaths. She felt bad for her as she guessed that Penelope was feeling jealous. Even though she didn’t tell, Lizzie felt like something happened between Penelope and her sister. It was the first time she cared for Penelope, but she felt that it wouldn’t be the last. She side-hugged her and stroked her shoulder. Penelope was still standing there, insensitive, watcing her girlfriend cry on someone else’s shoulder after the night which was supposed to be their most special night. She felt disappointed.

 _“Hey… it’s okay, let’s go back to the room._ ” Lizzie said. Penelope nodded yes and they started walking.

When they entered the room Penelope couldn’t hold herself anymore and started cyring. Seeing her like that made Lizzie very uncomfortable about the situation. She moved closer to her and hugged her tight.

 _“Hey, hey… it’s really okay. Cry as much as you want_.” Lizzie said as she knew crying could be the best solution sometimes.

Penelope kept crying as she hugged her back. She was surprised because of the affection Lizzie was giving to her but she didn’t want to ruin the moment and appreciated her. After a minute Penelope pulled back and Lizzie swiped her tears off.

 _“I’m sure she has a good explanation. Just give her time okay? I know how much she loves you. You’ll be fine.”_ Lizzie said trying to comfort Penelope. But she was too tired because of the accident and when Penelope realized that she accompanied her to bed.

 _“Thank you, Lizzie. Everything you said tonight means a lot to me.”_ Penelope said with a soft look in her eyes. Her coldness towards Lizzie was vanished.

 _“Always, Park. By the way I’m really sorry about what happened in the library. You didn’t deserve any of it. Sometimes I just lose control and become too jealous to think straight. Josie is the only friend I have and sharing her is scaring me but I can’t hinder it. I was going to apologize from you earlier tonight but I couldn’t find you guys at the party.”_ Lizzie said with regret.

 _“It’s okay Liz. Everyone have their own faults and regrets. I’m sorry too if I made you fell as if I was taking her away from you.”_ Penelope replied which made Lizzie smile.

_“It’s okay too.”_

_“Well, I better get going to my room and you should rest too. Text me if you need anything.”_ Penelope said while taking her stuff.

_“Thank you, Penelope. I will.”_

_“Goodnight.”_

_“Goodnight.”_


	7. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that night Penelope decided to avoid Josie. But when she had to face her, it only caused more drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I've decided to bring more drama in this. Let me know what you think and don't hesitate to share your ideas!

It had been two days since the day Penelope found Hope and Josie together. She was staying in her room, not going out nor attending classes. She didn’t know how to react and felt as if she needed some time. She was barely talking to Josie but it was her choice. Josie was calling her but Penelope wasn’t feel like talking. Another day passed with Penelope not leaving her room. Lizzie was concerned about the situation because she could imagine what Penelope must have been feeling. Although Josie didn’t know anything about what was happening, Lizzie didn’t want to tell her as she didn’t want to snoop into their relationship. After the last class, Lizzie went to see Penelope. She knocked on the door twice but couldn’t hear Penelope and got worried. Then she murmured a spell and opened the door. As soon as the door opened, Penelope jumped out of her bed.

 _“Oh sorry, I thought something bad happened. You haven’t showed up in days.”_ Lizzie said while closing the door.

 _“No, I’m okay. I just don’t know what to do or how to feel_.” Penelope answered while rubbing her eyes.

 _“Do you want to talk about it?”_ Lizzie offered.

 _“I don’t know, maybe.”_ Penelope said.

_“ I really don’t know what is happening between Hope and Josie but I’m sure that she is not that kind of a person.”_

_“What kind of?”_ Penelope asked silently.

_“Kind of a cheater.”_

Penelope had chills as soon as she heard that word. For two days she had been lost in her thoughts but she didn’t want to admit any of them. Now that Lizzie said it out loud there was no going back.

 _“Since when they become so close? She always told me that how much she didn’t like Hope. And now look at them, she’s crying on her shoulder at the night we-“_ Penelope stopped suddenly.

 _“You?”_ Lizzie asked confused. She knew something had happened at that night but Penelope never said something about it.

_“We had our first time, Liz. Then you called and we went out to look for you then eveything changed. I don’t even know what I did wrong. She told me that she could’ve saved you but she couldn’t because she was with me and since then I feel like shit. And you know the rest of the story.”_

Lizzie was schocked to hear all of that. Maybe a little sad too because it had something to do with her.

_“Oh God, Penelope I’m really sorry that it’s my fault I-“_

_“No Lizzie, It’s not your fault that she said all these things to me and acted dumb then cried on Hope’s shoulder. It all were her own choices.”_

Lizzie couldn’t say anything and felt weird more than ever. She wanted to learn what was happening between Josie and the girl who kept stealing her father. It wasn’t a lie that she didn’t like Hope.

“ _For how long you’re planning to stay in your room? You’ll eventually see Josie.”_ Lizzie asked.

_“I know, I know. Maybe just one more day?”_

_“Okay Penelope, text me if you need anything. I’m going now but don’t do anything stupid, okay?”_

_“Okay, see you later.”_

Lizzie left Penelope in her room alone and walked to her own room. When she couldn’t see Josie, she took her phone and called her. After three beeps she answered.

_“Hey Jo, where are you?”_

_“I’m watching the football match with Hope. Why?”_

_“It’s nothing, can I join too?”_

_“Uhm-“_ Josie hesitated for a moment as she didn’t want any drama but then continued _“…yeah sure.”_

Lizzie got off her room and went to the backyard where a small football field was standing. She spotted Josie who was sitting alone and cheering with the crowd. She sat next to her.

 _“I didn’t know that you were fan of football.”_ Lizzie teased.

 _“Well I’m not but I thought It would be fun.”_ Josie replied.

 _“So where is the tribrid?”_ Lizzie asked trying to find Hope in the crowd. “ _Do I really scare her that much?”_ Lizzie chuckled at her own joke.

 _“She went to bring some drinks, also she has a name Lizzie.”_ Josie sighed.

 _“Ups, my bad.”_ Lizzie smiled and shrugged. Two of them watch the match until Hope showed up.

“ _Hello, Lizzie.”_ Hope said unwillingly.

 _“Hey there tribri-“_ before Lizzie could finish, Josie poked her with her elbow _“…Hope.”_ Lizzie corrected.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Hope continued _, “…I got your favorite one. Strawberry and cherry right?”_ she said while she passed the slushy to her.

“ _Yeah, thank you.”_ Josie said. _“But how did you know?”_

 _“Just a little research.”_ Hope said and winked at her.

 _“What the heck?”_ Lizzie whispered to herself. After ten uncomfortable minutes with Josie and her new annoying friend, Lizzie got a call from Penelope.

 _“Hey Penelope, What happened?”_ Lizzie asked.

_“Nothing, I just want to go out. Where are you?”_

_“Uhm, It might not be the best idea.”_

_“Shut up, just tell me where you are.”_ Penelope insisted.

“Crap, anyways I’m in the yard watcing the football game.”

“OK, wait for me.” Penelope said and hung up. Lizzie knew something bad was going to happen.

After five minutes Penelope arrived at the yard and searched for Lizzie in the crowd. When she spotted her sitting next to Hope and Josie, her anger filled her whole body. However she tried to stay calm, she approached them with fast steps. When Josie saw her girlfriend she stood up and hugged her as she hadn’t seen her for two days. Penelope held her by the waist and hugged her back. Although she was mad, she couldn’t deny that she missed Josie so much. She kissed her cheek and then sat between Lizzie and Josie.

 _“How did you know I was here?”_ Josie asked confused but happy to see her.

 _“I called Lizzie.”_ Penelope said.

 _“Okay… I guess?”_ Josie said while raising an eyebrow. Penelope turned to Hope.

_“Hey Hope, how are you?”_

_“Good.”_ She said, “ _thanks for asking.”_

 _“I haven’t seen you at the party two days ago.”_ She continued, _“you didn’t come or what?”_

_“Yeah, I chose to stay at school. I’m not a party animal.”_

_“Of course you’re not.”_ Penelope said little more silently than her other responses.

 _“Excuse me?”_ Hope said with a bit of anger.

 _“Nothing important_.” Penelope’s answers were quiet short and cold. After feeling that something might happen, Lizzie stood up and held Penelope by her arm.

“ _Okay, Park. Can you come with me for a sec?”_ she said and pulled her. When they walked far enough she stopped and punched Penelope on the shoulder.

“ _Ouch!”_ Penelope said while rubbing the spot where she punched.

 _“Penelope, you have to collect yourself.”_ Lizzie said but before she could say anything both of them heard Josie’s voice.

 _“Liz, can you give us some moment?”_ Josie asked. Lizzie shrugged and went back so their seats.

 _“What the hell is your problem, Penelope?”_ Josie shouted.

 _“What is my problem? The whole problem is you! You’ve been acting weird since we did the thing.”_ Penelope yelled back and lowered her look.

 _“No I’m not Penelope, why would I?”_ Josie replied instantly.

_“I don’t know, alright? Maybe you regret it or something.”_

_“No, Pen. I don’t_.” Josie said and got closer to her, trying to hold her arms but Penelope stepped back.

 _“Why are you so close with Hope?”_ Penelope said to Josie who was shocked as she didn’t expect Penelope to step back.

 _“Why do you care so much? Am I not allowed to make some friends? Do I always have to be yours?"_ Josie said with frustration.

_“Always be mine? Is that how you feel? Because I only feel like you keep putting people before me.”_

_“You can’t imagine how ridiculous you sound right now.”_ Josie was confused as she couldn’t understand where all these hate were coming from.

 _“Yeah, Josie I am ridiculous when you are the one who kept leaving me everytime Lizzie wanted you. And it was also you who left me alone after our first time and cried on someone else’s shoulder. That someone else used to be the person you hate. But you’re right, I’m acting ridiculous.”_ Penelope said and stopped to take some breaths and stay calm as she didn’t want to cry. “ _I need some time Josie. I’m not feeling myself lately.”_

“ _Ar-are you breaking up with me?”_ Josie said with a cracking voice.

“ _Consider it as a break. I need time.”_ Penelope said then turned her back. Josie started crying as soon as Penelope started walking.

 _“Penelope, I’m so sorry please don’t do that.”_ She shouted. She knew Penelope was right to be upset. But it was too late. She couldn’t realize it beforehand and now it was her punishment. She watched Penelope disappear as she cried like crazily.


	8. Rescue Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to strengthen the friendships this chapter while Penelope is trying to stay away from Josie. I've been writing from Penelope's perspective lately but next chapter you'll witness some Hosie content. Let me know what you think! Feedbacks are really important to me.

It had almost been two weeks since Penelope told Josie that she needed time. She still needed time though. But on the other hand she was missing Josie like crazy. She was thinking whether she did the right thing or not. Her mind was under attack of thoughts about that event. She didn’t know what was the right thing to do anymore. All she knew was that she was madly broken.

During the first week, Josie said _goodmornings_ and _have a nice days_ to Penelope. But it wasn’t helping so Penelope told her that she needed space. Josie respected. Since then all they did had been looking at eachother at cafeteria or halls. No words, just broken and repentant glances. Josie seemed very worrywart to Penelope but she had her _Hope_ so there was nothing to worry about she guessed. Penelope was still crazily jealous about Hope and couldn’t stand to see her around Josie, even though they were on a break. She wasn’t sure if Josie was feeling something towards Hope but she didn’t trust Hope at all. Also it wasn’t that hard to love Josie as she was eveything that a person could wish for.

It had almost been two weeks but Penelope still wasn’t able to make a decision nor the pain in her heart stopped. She put herself together and got ready. She wasn’t feeling okay as she had two common classes with Hope and Josie that day. She went to the classroom, feeling weird and upset. She had been more silent than ever in those two weeks and everybody around her could’ve seen that. At least she had MG and Rafael. The boys really tried to help her but it was a private problem that she needed to handle alone. And nobody really knew what had happened between Penelope and Josie excluding Lizzie. She entered to the room, finding Hope and Josie sitting together to her surprise. She let out a sigh and sat somewhere. When she took a glance at Josie, hers and Josie’s eyes met eachother. Having felt embarrassed, Penelope turned her looks to the books on her desk. Josie was desperately longing her. She knew what she did was fucked up but wasn’t really behind the idea of receiving this much of coldness and hatred from her. She was trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but her brain was too busy for thinking Penelope.

 _“Josie?”_ Hope said calmly.

And with that word Josie was pulled back from her thoughts. She didn’t even realize until then that she had been staring at Penelope for almost like ten minutes.

 _“Yeah?”_ Josie replied.

 _“We ought to be practicing this spell right now.”_ Hope said while pointing out a page.

 _“Yeah, of course. Whatever.”_ Josie said, still trying to clean away all those thoughts about Penelope from her mind.

 _“If you don’t mind?”_ Hope said while stretching out her hand so as to make Josie hold it.

Josie took her hand. While Hope was trying to analyse the spell, Josie looked at Penelope as she wanted to know whether she was looking at her back or not. As soon as her glances found Penelope, her eyes met Penelope’s again. She had never seen that expression in Penelope’s eyes before. It made her feel worried as she couldn’t help but have a suspicion about whether they would ever be able to make things right between them again. She felt scared. What if it was her last chance.

 _“Okay, now repeat after me._ ” Hope said, making Josie nod. They murmured a spell and a few seconds later two items showed up on their desk. There was a painting in front of Hope, and a Picture of Penelope and herself in front of Josie. Being confused so much, Josie looked at Hope and raised an eyebrow.

“ _What is that even mean?”_ Josie asked.

“ _This spell gives you a thing that you want or think about while doing it.”_ Hope smiled slightly. _“…and you’ve been clearly thinking about Penelope.”_ She continued. Her voice became lower during the latter sentence.

 _“Oh okay…”_ Josie said then she looked at the painting in front of Hope. _“…so what is this then?”_

 _“That’s-“_ Hope stopped as if she was trying to calm herself. _“-That’s the first painting that I’ve ever done with my dad.”_ She completed her sentence.

 _“That is really cute, Hope. And I’m sorry.”_ Josie said while rubbing Hope’s back. Although how she didn’t like the fact that Hope was spending too much time with their dad at first, now she finally started to see her side of the story. It wasn’t easy to be Hope Mikaelson.

 _“Don’t be.”_ Hope shrugged. “ _Things happen and people go. There is nothing we can do to stop it.”_

Josie felt the pain that those words had caused to her. What if Penelope was going away and there was nothing that she could do about it. She couldn’t help but wonder what Penelope may have thought about while doing the spell. She tried to look at her desk but it was out of her sight. She felt her heart ached. She was almost about to cry when Hope said something.

 _“Josie, are you okay? It’s really not a problem if you don’t wanna talk about it but you seem very lost lately. I’m worried about you.”_ Hope said, trying to look as soft as she could possibly be.

“ _I think I’ll be okay, Hope. Thanks for asking but I don’t really want to bring it up right now. Even thinking about it makes my heart ache.”_ Josie said in response. Hope respected her choice and tried to support her as much as she could.

After the class ended they made their way to the lunch and sat down next to MG. Soon later Lizzie and Rafael joined them. Josie’s eyes kept wandering around the room to find Penelope. She needed to know if she was doing okay or not because she didn’t feel like she was okay when she had looked at her eyes that morning.

“ _Hey Josie, looking for someone special?”_ MG asked teasingly _“…because she is just there, eating by herself.”_ He said while pointing at the spot where Penelope was sitting.

 _“No, MG. I’m not looking for her.”_ Josie stated.

 _“Just go and talk to her already.”_ Rafael said.

_“I can’t. It’s more complicated than ever this time. She said she needed time and I respect that.”_

_“Yeah just give her some space, she’ll be fine_.” Lizzie agreed.

 _“Yeah, she’s just being a little drama queen right now. She always gets what she wants right? Space, time or Josie.”_ Hope said, bitterly smiling.

 _“What the hell, Mikaelson? Can you shut up already?”_ Lizzie snapped.

“ _Liz!”_ Josie said while poking her leg.

“ _What?”_ Lizzie whispered, shrugging her shoulders _._ Then she gave Hope a fake smile _._

By the time the tension between two girls stopped, MG had already left the table to sit next to Penelope. He and Penelope were close. Of course it was Josie who introduced them to eachother but by that time they became closer and closer. Penelope had always been the person with whom MG could talk freely about Lizzie. Penelope didn’t judge him, even when she and Lizzie were basically enemies. She never had bad intentions towards Lizzie tho. She was just uncomfortable about the way she treated Josie and her over-jealousy about their relationship.

“ _Hey!”_ MG said. “ _How’s my best witch friend doing lately?”_

 _“Your best witch friend? Ouch! I thought I was your best friend in general.”_ Penelope replied with a little laugh.

_“Oh come on! Of course you are. You are the Ned Stark to my Robert Baratheon. Or the Stephen Strange to my Wong-“_

“ _Okay, nerd. I get your point.”_ Penelope said, smiling thankfully _._

 _“I’m always here for you P. If you wanna talk or something, just say it, okay?”_ MG reassured.

_“I will MG, I appreciate it.”_

_“Anytime. I’m your hero in shining armor!”_ MG shouted.

 _“More like a dork in a cardigan but I’ll take it.”_ Penelope laughed. It was the first time she laughed since the things that happened between her and Josie.

They ate their lunch together. MG didn’t want to force Penelope to tell him what happened. So he decided to make her feel good until she felt ready. Penelope was avoiding to look at Josie’s direction. But it wasn’t easy. At least now she had MG sitting with her and it was some kind of the distraction she needed.

They finished eating and split up to go their classes. Rest of the school went by without anything happened. Penelope went to her room, put on her pyjamas and started studying. Final exams were about to come and she needed to work hard. But also Josie’s birthday was coming too, and she didn’t know what to do about it as she had already bought her present months ago. She tried to erase those thoughts from her mind and focused on studying. When the clock was about the be nine, her door got knocked on. She buffled as she wasn’t expecting anyone. She opened the door to see MG and Lizzie standing with their pyjamas, holding a box of popcorn and some movies. Before she could say anything, they barged in.

 _“Rescue team is here!”_ MG said frenetically.

 _“Take it easy, Superman.”_ Lizzie said with a smirk on her face _. “We are having a movie night.”_

 _“Yeah, I can see.”_ Penelope replied _,_ smiling back. _“So what you guys have?”_

 _“Well, I said we should watch Star Wars but the queen vetod.”_ MG said and Lizzie rolled her eyes. _“I guess we’re going to watch a movie where a dude is kissing a girl under the rain.”_

“ _We also have some horror movies, if you’re interested?”_ Lizzie suggested.

 _“Now you’re speaking my language. I don’t think it would be good for me to watch some romantic shit right now.”_ Penelope said.

 _“Well then we’re watching **The Boy**!” _MG said and then put the DVD into the player.

They watched the movie but everytime sound volumed up or something suddenly showed up, MG hopped and made both of the girls laugh.

 _“Look at our Superman.”_ Lizzie said teasingly.

 _“Shut up! I’m just living in the movie, that’s all.”_ MG said while grabbing a handful of popcorn.

As they kept watching, midnight started to come closer. When Penelope looked at MG’s direction, she found him sleeping. She smiled a little and put a blanket on him.

 _“He is really nice.”_ Lizzie said.

 _“I know. He deserves somebody like him.”_ Penelope agreed.

 _“How are you feeling Penelope? I know I’m her sister but I want you to know that I totally get what you feel.”_ Lizzie reassured.

_“To be honest, I’m not okay and I don’t know if I’ll be okay in the near future. I just have some things in my head that I have to solve first, before talking to Josie.”_

_“I understand. I know I can’t do anything as it’s a problem between you two, but if you need a talk just let me know.”_

_“Yeah Liz, thank you. I mean it. You’ve been helping me so much lately.”_ Penelope replied.

“ _I was too busy being jealous over my sister to realize how cool you are actually.”_ Lizzie said, slightly punching Penelope’s shoulder.

 _“Are you hitting on me, Saltzman? I mean I always knew that the way you look at me was something other than hate but-“_ but then Lizzie punched Penelope harder.

_“Ew, never. You’re just not as lame as I thought you were.”_

Both of them laughed.

_“Yeah you were such an asshole. If it hadn’t been for Josie, I would’ve punched you by now.”_

_“Shut the fuck up, Park. At least I’m trying to be better. A queen must be kind to her people, you know?”_ Lizzie said. Then she saluted the blank as a joke.

 _“Yes ma’am.”_ Penelope replied and they chuckled a little bit. With a yawn from Lizzie they decided it was late and ended the movie night. Lizzie wakened MG and they left Penelope’s room.

Penelope appreciated the effort they had been showing. Lizzie was really trying hard to get on well with her. This sudden semi- friendship made Penelope feel good and not alone. Having friends like MG and having semi-friends like Lizzie was a blessing. She went to bed, tired from the night. She closed her eyes and let herself flow into her dreams.


	9. Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Josie's birthday and Penelope finally decides to do something. So does Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You'll have Hosie this chapter. We love drama. So who do you think should be the endgame, Hosie or Posie? I need your help and opinions. Please feedback and let me know your superior ship. Enjoy the chapter!

Days had been passing by and there were still no sign from Penelope. The idea of being nothing but a stranger to Penelope haunted Josie. She had waited enough, now she had to do something to win her heart again. She got off from her bed to get ready. Not for school, it was Saturday (also their birthday with Lizzie) and she needed to buy some clothes for the party. While she got dressed, Lizzie stormed in to the room, looking mad as usual.

 _“I can’t believe Rafael just told me that he won’t be able show up with me tonight. On my fucking birthday party!”_ Lizzie yelled, throwing some stuff.

 _“Our party.”_ Josie said to herself quietly. Then she reached out to hold Lizzie’s hand. _“Hey, it’s okay. Calm down. We’ll find somebody else.”_ She added while rubbing Lizzie’s back. Their foreheads leaned against each other. Lizzie took a long breath.

“ _But I don’t have enough time. We would have to practise all those dance moves and more.”_ Lizzie said giving out the breath she took.

 _“Sometimes the best things happen randomly_.” Josie said trying to relieve her.

 _“I hate random things, Jo. Random is my opposite. I need plans and I need certainty in my life.”_ Lizzie snapped and stormed out off the room.

“ _Well… it’s gonna be a very long day.”_ Josie spoke to herself.

Later that day she bumped into Penelope, dark haired girl said _“Morning_ ” to Josie and walked by without saying anything else.

 _“I- Uhm”_ Josie muttered as she was shocked but Penelope didn’t stop so she yelled _“Good morning!”_ behind her. It was their first verbal interaction after three weeks. Josie couldn’t believe how much she had missed Penelope’s deep voice.

Josie walked towards Hope’s room and knocked on the door. But with the second knock, door slightly opened. Josie stepped in and made Hope jump. As soon as Hope saw Josie walking in, she threw the box in her hands to her bed.

 _“Hey, didn’t mean to scare you.”_ Josie laughed “ _But the door opened and I decided to invite myself in.”_

 _“No, It’s fine. I must have forgotten to lock it.”_ Hope replied.

 _“So… what was that?”_ Josie asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

 _“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”_ Hope said lifting her both arms to the air.

 _“You’re a bad liar, Hope. Let me see!”_ Josie said and ran towards the bed to grab the box. But Hope took it with a smooth move, making Josie fall on the bed.

“ _Can you at least let me give it to you by myself?_ ” Hope asked then Josie nodded. “ _Thank you…”_

Hope slowly ripped the wrapping and opened the little box under it. It was an elegant necklace the chain of which is attached to a silver pendant. Hope approached to Josie and put the necklace on Josie’s neck.

 _“Happy birthday.”_ Hope said and slightly smiled. Josie turned back to face Hope. She lifted the pendant of the necklace to look at it. She rubbed it with her thumb.

 _“This is so beautiful, Hope. Thank you.”_ Josie said shyly as she wasn’t prepared for that. “ _It looks historical, how did you get this?”_

 _“It’s kind of a heirloom thing. I thought it would suit you the most.”_ Hope answered but she was too nervous to look Josie in the eye.

 _“Oh… I- I can’t accept this, Hope. It’s too valuable.”_ Josie said while reaching out to put necklace off.

 _“No- no, Josie please. I want you to take it. You are as valuable as that necklace.”_ Hope said regretting as soon as she said the latter sentence.

 _“Thank you again_.” Josie said smiling slightly and pulled Hope in a hug. Hope felt as if her heart was about to explode with extreme blood pumping. Even for a short moment, Hope closed her eyes and smelled Josie’s perfume. _This girl literally smells like heaven_ she thought.

After a quick moment Josie pulled back, making Hope wish it was longer.

 _“I have to go shopping for today. Do you want to join me?”_ she asked.

 _“Uhm… yeah why not? Let me change and I’ll see you in fifteen minutes.”_ Hope said and rushed into her room. Her heat was skipping fast because of the hug they had shared. She hated herself for crushing this hard on Josie. But she couldn’t blame herself, after all it was Josie. She got dressed and went outside to meet the brunette. She buffled for a second when she saw that Alaric was waiting with Josie. She thought they would be alone but… She greeted Alaric and got into his car.

 _“Didn’t know that you were coming too, Hope.”_ Alaric said.

 _“Yeah I didn’t know you were coming either.”_ Hope said to herself as silently as possible. “ _Josie invited me last second.”_ She said, louder.

 _“Yeah, I could use some help.”_ Josie said.

 _“Am I not good enough for you?”_ Alaric said pouting.

 _“You are an amazing dad, but you just can’t chose the right stuff to wear.”_ His daughter said shrugging her shoulders.

_“Okay, I get the point. I’ll leave you girls alone. Do your shopping while I enjoy my tea in some cafe.”_

_“Deal.”_ Josie replied.

Penelope’s phone buzzed for the third time. She opened up one eye and took her phone. She looked at MG’s name and slided it right.

“ _What the hell MG? I’m sleeping!”_ Penelope snapped.

_“Just checking on my favorite girl, relax. Now get your ass ready and meet me outside in ten minutes.”_

_“Yeah you wish. Now let me sleep okay?”_

_“Nope, I won’t. If you reject to come, I’ll be at your door in five minutes. I have no joke.”_ MG said in a serious tone. He had no joke after all.

 _“Ugh… fine but ten minutes is not enough. Do you really think that it’s enough for me to look that gorgeous everyday in such a short time?”_ Penelope replied, her voice was raspy and tired.

“ _Fine P. How much you want?”_

_“Let’s say thirty minutes.”_

_“Whatever.”_ MG said and hung up the phone.

Penelope quickly got out of bed and took a shower. She put on some black jeans and an oversized hoodie. She wanted to be comfortable that day. She slightly did her makeup, enough to cover her purple bags. She went outside and started to look for MG. To her surprise she found him sitting with Lizzie.

 _“It took forever.”_ MG snottered.

 _“Shut up MG. Why do you even need me this fricking early in the morning?”_ Penelope snapped and turned to Lizzie to greet her. Lizzie returned her greeting.

 _“You’ve been in your room for weeks, Penelope. I can’t even see you anymore. You don’t eat that much, you don’t even laugh anymore. Now look at you only wearing a hoodie and a black pants. Where is my old sassy, chic and happy girl?”_ MG asked. With the tone of his voice, Penelope understood how worried he was. She hated herself for worrying her friends this much. He was right she needed to put herself together.

 _“I’m sorry to make you worry, MG. You know it just has been rough for me. But from now on old Penelope is back.”_ She promised.

 _“I never thought that I would say that but, I’ve missed you Penelope.”_ Lizzie said softly. Even though her and Penelope weren’t friends yet, she was scared for her too.

 _“Maybe I kinda missed you too, but I’ll kill you if you tell anyone.”_ Penelope replied, pulling Lizzie into a hug.

 _“Ew…”_ Lizzie said. _“…but kinda cute.”_

Penelope didn’t hugged her for a long time. She pulled back and smiled.

 _“Happy birthday by the way. So have you turned thirteen yet?”_ Penelope teased.

 _“Shut up, Park.”_ Lizzie poked her shoulder _. “Give me my fricking present. I don’t need birthday wishes.”_

 _“Oh honey, I am your present.”_ Penelope said and winked.

“ _Oh gross… I’m about to throw up._ ” Lizzie said with a fake gagging sound.

“ _So what are our plans for today? It better be worth waking up this early.”_ Penelope asked.

“ _We have to decorate the gym.”_ MG said.

 _“…and why is that?”_ Penelope asked.

 _“We’ll have our birthday party there.”_ Lizzie replied.

 _“Oh… okay.”_ Dark haired girl replied.

 _“You… are coming too? Right?”_ Lizzie asked.

“ _Look, I would’ve loved to. But I don’t want to make Josie uncomfortable. Especially on her birthday.”_

 _“Oh come on! She misses you like crazy. Are you really that stupid to can’t see that?”_ Lizzie snapped. She promised her sister to not telling anything but that shit got longer and longer to her. She wanted that nonsense to end.

Penelope was shocked by this snap.

_“You’re only telling me this to convince me.”_

_“You really are a dumbass bitch.”_ Lizzie said and rolled her eyes.

“ _Anyways girls!”_ MG cut the conversation. “ _Let’s get on our way. We have a lot to do.”_

The three of them went to gym. They found Rafael and Landon, organizing some stuff. The trio was shocked to see Landon there.

 _“Hey Landon! Welcome back.”_ MG shouted and hugged him. Girls did the same too.

 _“Thanks man. I’ve really missed you guys.”_ He replied.

 _“Where the hell have you been?”_ Mg asked with curiosity.

 _“Uhm… just had some stuff to do.”_ Landon replied.

 _“I bet you had.”_ Lizzie said back.

 _“By the way, I’m really sorry for not being your partner tonight. Landon and I have to do something but we would like to help you now.”_ Rafael said to Lizzie.

 _“What the hell? He was going to be her partner?”_ MG whispered to Penelope.

“ _This girl literally has no taste.”_ Penelope said.

“ _Couldn’t agree more.”_

 _“But…”_ Penelope said then stopped, waiting for MG to understand.

 _“…but what?”_ MG asked, confused.

_“Ugh moron… Just ask her to be your partner already!”_

_“I don’t know, P. I don’t think she’d like to go with me.”_

_“Just ask her, please. And even if she doesn’t want, it’s her loss.”_ Penelope said trying to encourage her friend.

 _“Okay, I’ll do it. A man gotta shoot his shot.”_ MG said, feeling more confident.

“ _Exactly.”_ Penelope reassured.

They prepared the gym fort he party. It almost took four hours. After that they split up to get ready. While on their way back rooms, Penelope hold Lizzie’s wrist and stopped her.

 _“What is wrong, Park?”_ she asked, confused.

_“Uhm… I just want to give you something. Can you please leave it on Josie’s bed for me?”_

_“Yeah, of course.”_

Penelope gave Lizzie a purple envelope. Yeah just an envelope, nothing more.

 _“Is this a love letter?”_ Lizzie asked, smirking.

“ _Just shut your mouth and do your job please.”_

 _“You’re not fun.”_ Lizzie said and rolled her eyes. They kept going to their rooms.

After one hour almost everybody was ready. MG had asked Lizzie to be his partner and Lizzie accepted. MG showed up to twins’ room around 8 o’clock. He took his date and they went downstairs. Josie was still getting ready and all she could think about was whether Penelope would come or not. She was nervous as hell but didn’t want to ruin her birthday. She got ready and when she was about to leave the room, she saw a purple envelope on her bed. Her heart skipped a beat and her palms sweat. She approached the envelope and took it. It smelled like Penelope’s perfume. She approximated the envelope to her nose, taking a deep breath as if she wanted to fill her lungs with Penelope’s perfume. The perfume that she had missed a lot. Then she opened the envelope and found a letter with two concert tickets. She opened the letter first.

_Hey, Jojo_

_I know we haven’t seen eachother for a long time and I really thank you for respecting my choice. Being away from you made me realise important things. It made me realise how much you mattered. You mattered so much that what you did broke my heart deeply. I don’t think I’m over it yet. I’m still broken. But I love you enough to give you a second chance. I wish you the bestest birthday you can ever have. Happy birthday, my love._

Josie burst into tears as soon as she finished reading the letter. She was happy though. She was happy to have a second chance. Then she reached out to take the tickets. They were Coldplay concert tickets. She felt her heart warm again. _Gravity by Coldplay_ was the first song that they’ve ever slow danced to. Since then they always listened Coldplay together. It became their little secret thing. Also the concert date was matching with their 10th month anniversary. She felt as if she was the luckiest girl ever. She loved how Penelope made her feel this way even when they were on a break. Josie boggled as she heard a knock on the door. It was Hope in a long, stoop shouldered, maroon dress.

 _“Wow.”_ Josie said. “ _You look amazing.”_ She smiled.

Hope blushed, almost became the same color as her dress.

 _“No, you are the princess of this party.”_ Hope said, giving back the smile. She offered her hand to Josie. Josie chose to took her arm. “ _Are you ready?”_ Hope asked.

 _“Always.”_ Josie said and giggled.

They went downstairs. Josie was so beautiful in that cream-white, lacy dress. She really was like a princess who also was waiting for her princess to come. She looked for Penelope but couldn’t find her.

After one hour, Josie was still waiting for Penelope to come. But she started losing her hope. She went to hang out with her friends. MG, Lizzie and Hope were having drinks. She could see how Lizzie was irritated because of Hope. But she was glad that Lizzie wasn’t making a comment about it. She took herself a glass of vodka. Drank it fast. Then she took one more, and one more and more. She felt very drunk as she finished her fourth glass in a row. She wasn’t used to drinking this much so her body reacted to the amount of alcohol that entered it’s system. She found herself on the dance floor, dancing wild with Hope, Lizzie and MG. Their heads went back and forth. They were jumping and vamping the songs. After some time, dj played a slow song which made everyone calm. Everybody chose someone and danced. Josie looked at MG and how happy he looked while dancing with Lizzie. She smiled but everything was so blurry. Lights were coming in and fading away. She stumbled but Hope catched her.

 _“May I have this dance?”_ Hope asked.

“Sure.” Josie replied, trying to gain her balance back. She held Hope’s shoulders and they started to swing. They weren’t so close but they were close enough to feel eachother’s breath, slapping their bare chests. Hope and Josie locked eyes. Hope knew Josie was drunk and she was pretty dizzy too. But she couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful and flawless the Saltzman twin was. She tried to control her breath but it was impossible. Adrenaline was flowing in her veins, hitting every wall they find. She felt as if she was hit by a lightning. She couldn’t hold herself. She couldn’t beat the thrill and leaned forward. As they weren’t so far from eachother, their lips connected soon after Hope leaned. With the touch of Hope’s lips, a chill ran down on Josie’s back. She didn’t see that coming. She was too drunk to think properly. She hesitated for a moment but when Hope’s warm lips kept brushing against hers, she was defeated. She kissed her back, slowly. After some time she felt as if she was kissing Penelope. That’s what she thought though. Then with a sudden awarness she pulled back. She felt as if somebody was watching her. When she turned her head right, she saw Penelope standing there. Doing nothing, only standing with that disappointment in her eyes. Penelope’s eyes were filled with tears. At that moment Josie felt as if a knife was shivering her entrails. She shook her head and split up with Hope. When she was about to make a move, Penelope stormed out of the room.


	10. Broken Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are starting the emotional part of this story from now on. I want to focus on characters' relationships and their personalities. I want to develop each of them carefully. Thank you for reading my story so far. I love your comments, please let me know what you think about this chapter. Love you all!

_“Penelope!”_ Josie shouted while following the dark haired girl with fast and hubbly steps. _“I beg you Penelope, just let me explain.”_ Josie’s voice shivered in despair.

The other girl stopped, but didn’t hurry to turn back. After a few seconds, what felt like hours to Josie, Penelope wiped her tears away and slowy faced Josie.

 _“Why?”_ she said. Every piece of her was falling apart, she really tried hard to not fall apart literally. “ _What kind of an explanation you may have for this shitshow?”_ Penelope asked and she couldn’t hold it anymore. Her tears washed her face, dribbling on her bare chest.

 _“I- I’m sorry Penelope. I’m so drunk I couldn’t think straight. It felt like you for a moment. It was so unexpected I didn’t know what to do.”_ Josie said. Her heart crashed into million pieces after seeing Penelope’s pain. She could feel it and she hated herself for causing this. What was the reason, she thought. But it was too late.

 _“You know what? I’m sorry Josie. I’m sorry that I thought I was overreacting. I’m sorry that I thought my jealousy for Hope was nonsensical. I’m sorry that I felt like I mattered to you as much as you mattered to me. And you know what else? I have been thinking over and over for the past three weeks whether I deserved what you’ve done to me or if I broke your heart without noticing it. But I couldn’t find an answer. I was so close to forgiving you. But look at me now, I’m standing here crying so much that I’m about to throw up. How am I supposed to feel? What the hell have you been thinking Josie?”_ Penelope snapped. She had never been this cruel to Josie before. Neither she ever felt this distant to her. She looked like her Josie, but she felt like a stranger at that moment.

 _“No, Penelope. Please you matter the most to me and you know that. I have been acting so stupid, I don’t even know why. I just got stressed after what happened to Lizzie and blaming you seemed easier than blaming myself. I’m a trash for doing this but I’m begging you please don’t want me to let you go. Don’t stop being mine.”_ Josie looked at Penelope’s eyes with entreaty. Her flawless, bright, dark-green eyes were gone now. All Josie could see was two empty, wet globes, looking at her without any anticipation. She wasn’t looking at her like she used to do.

 _“I’ve had enough Josie. I tried to understand your twin emergencies. I tried to understand the fact that you cried on Hope’s shoulder for something that I wasn’t even responsible for. I said I love you for the first time that night, Josie. We had sex for the first time for God’s sake! It was the first time that I’ve ever putt my walls down for someone. But as soon as I did, you fucked me up.”_ Penelope said in response. She was crying like there were no tomorrow.

Josie got closer, she was crying as much as her that time, then she tried to hold Penelope’s face.

 _“I love you Penelope. I can do anything to fix this, please don’t leave me.”_ Josie said in between her sobs.

But Penelope stepped back, not letting Josie to touch her. She gave her a freezing look. It was all empty for her.

“ _Don’t you dare-“_ Penelope couldn’t finish her sentence. _“I want to be alone, just let me.”_

Penelope’s answers were shorter now because she was feeling as if somebody was choking her to death. She was trying so hard to let the words go out of her mouth but she just couldn’t. She had never felt this desperate and weak before. 

_“For how long, Penelope? You’ve already avoiding me almost for a month. We need to talk about it. How long are you planning to unsee me?”_ Josie was broken too. She knew she had huge mistakes but the fact that Penelope hadn’t talked to her for that long wrecked her. It was all going downhill at the moment. And there was nothing she could do to hinder it.

 _“How about forever?”_ Penelope said and turned her back. She walked fast down the hallway and got out of Josie’s eyesight quickly.

It was over. Josie stood there crying. She knew that she had messed up big time. She just wanted to kill herself for making Penelope a stranger to herself, her Penelope, who had always been so affectionate and soft to her. She didn’t deserve any of it and knowing that was making Josie feel sick in the stomach. Not only did she end her relationship with Penelope, but also she needed give Hope an explanation now.

She sat down, burning her head in her hands. World was spinning too fast and she couldn’t handle it. When she felt a hand behind her back, she let herself go. Her eyesight got black then she passed out.

Lizzie carried her sister to their room.

After two hours, Josie woke up with that dry layer in her mouth. She was sick in her stomach, and the world was still spinning. Her eyes were swollen due to the fact that she had cried crazily. She took a glass of water with the pills her sister gave. Then she looked at her sister, broken and exhausted.

“ _She is never gonna forgive me, isn’t she?”_ Josie asked scared. She was holding her tears. She doubted she had any of them left though.

Lizzie was feeling awful about what had happened. She knew how much Penelope had suffered these last three weeks. But she also knew that Josie was in love with her, madly in love with her. Seeing both of them in pain made her heart crash. She also felt bad as she regretted being that cruel to Penelope and their relationship at the start. But it was too late, for everything.

 _“I haven’t talked to her yet, Jo. You should be patient. It wasn’t something easy to see.”_ Lizzie said but she tried to be careful as she didn’t want to put her sister in more pain than she was already suffering.

 _“I- I know. It was just so random before I could understand what happened, she was there.”_ Josie said and burst into tears again. Her whole system was exhausted from crying but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

 _“Hey, hey. It will be okay, Jo. Promise. Just give her time then explain it again. She is smart and thoughtful, I’m sure she will understand.”_ Lizzie said and hugged her sister, tighter than ever. She kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. She let her sister’s tears fall on her shoulder. But she wasn’t going to let her sister fall apart. She promised herself that she would do anything to fix this situation.

Josie let herself sink into Lizzie’s arm. They laid on bed and Josie fell asleep on Lizzie’s chest.

* * *

_**-10 months ago -** _

Josie entered her room with a big smile on her face. Lizzie was texting to a guy she had met two days ago. She put her phone on the nighstand and looked at her sister curiously. Lifting a brow, Lizzie got closer and smiled.

 _“What is this about, Jo? The last time I’ve seen you this happy was when that singer noticed you for like 2 seconds in that concert.”_ she said while poking her sister slightly.

 _“Uhm…”_ Josie whimpered, her smile widened. _“…maybe, perhaps, I kind of have a date for tonight.”_

_“Well look at my sister! So who is this lucky boy?”_

_“Girl…”_ she corrected. _“She is a girl and definitely the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen.”_ Josie said softly but a little insecure as she didn’t know how her sister would react.

“ _Oh… who is this lucky lady then?”_ Lizzie said with the same interest, making Josie happy that she didn’t care about the _girl_ part.

“ _She came to our school like two weeks ago. We have common classes and I’ve been helping her to find her way. While we were talking she had always been flirty and complimentary towards me. Today in second period she came to me and asked if I was free for tonight. Lizzie she meant ‘dating’ right? Oh my God what if she didn’t and I just made this nonsense up inside my head-“_ Josie was talking so fast and excited but she was cut by her sister.

 _“Chill out, Jo! Of course she meant ‘dating’. What would a person want anything else than dating Josie Saltzman?”_ Lizzie encouraged her sister. _“But why didn’t you tell me you were into girls?”_

_“I- I don’t know. I guess I didn’t know that either. I always thought I was into boys but I’ve never actually felt something towards anyone so there were no room left for me to realize.”_

_“Oh okay, that’s acceptable. I thought you didn’t tell me because I gave you the impression that I would judge you. But I would never.”_

_“I know Liz, that’s the last thing I worry about.”_ Josie said then hugged her sister.

“ _Now let’s get you ready for tonight! We would want her to be tounge-tied, right?”_ Lizzie smirked while choosing some clothes from Josie’s closet.

Josie got ready for the date and at the exact time they had planned before, Penelope showed up to her door. She opened the door to this beautiful, stylish and attractive girl who also happened to be her date. As soon as Josie opened the door she saw the other girl looking at her with admiration in her eyes. The other girl couldn’t say anything, she was lost in Josie’s beauty. Josie understood the situation and started the conversation, wanting to help Penelope out.

 _“Uhm... Hey.”_ Josie had some trouble with putting the words in the right order.

 _“Hey…”_ Penelope replied then she cleared her throat. _“You look stunning.”_ She continued, making the other blush. Penelope started to scrub her hands as she didn’t know where to put them.

“ _Thank you.”_ Josie said flirtingly. _“You too.”_

 _“Yeah that’s nothing compared to you_.” Penelope said while gesturing herself with her hands. Josie chuckled. These two weeks, she had always seen Penelope confident and bold but today she was total opposite. She was nervous and excited, which made Josie’s heart warm. She took Penelope’s arm and introduced her to her sister.

“ _Hey Liz, this is Penelope. And Penelope this is my twin, Lizzie.”_

 _“Hey.”_ Penelope said, she knew Josie had a twin and they were fraternal but she never thought they would be this different. _“It’s nice to meet you, Lizzie.”_

 _“Yeah the same goes for me, Penelope.”_ Lizzie said and shook Penelope’s hand.

While they were about to leave the room, Lizzie called out to them.

“ _Don’t break her heart.”_ Lizzie said.

 _“I would never.”_ Penelope replied.

If only she knew that Penelope would be the broken one.

* * *

_**-Today-** _

After a night full of crying and sobbing, Josie woke up to a rainy day. It was as if even the universe was reacting to what had happened the other night. She wasn’t feeling alright. She was hangover and messy. She took her pills then took a shower. Lizzie was still asleep and she didn’t want to wake her up. She took her phone, hoping to see messages from Penelope. But there were messages from Hope. She suddenly remembered that there were things that needed to be solved between her and Hope too.

**Hope (10:23 a.m.) : Hey, can we talk?**

She looked at her phone for a minute, trying to decide if it was too soon or not.

**Josie (11:18 a.m.) : Sure, meet me at the library in two hours.**

**Hope (11:19 a.m.) : Okay, I’ll be there.**

Josie closed her phone and sat on her bed. She didn’t know what to do with her life anymore. She only knew one thing that her life would be messy and downfallen from now on.

Two hours passed slowly. She decided to take a walk before her meeting with Hope. When she got off her room she saw Penelope going towards kitchen. Penelope looked uncared and fucked up. She wasn’t looking anywhere but the floor. The bags under her eyes were visible from even the point where Josie was standing. Josie’s heart ached. Seeing the girl she loved like this was a whole another dimension. She waited for five seconds in order not to run into her. Josie walked around the campus for some time then got cold and entered the building. She went to the library. After a short time of waiting, Hope entered the room. Hope got closer and gave Josie a hug. Josie hugged her back but not as tight as she used to do.

 _“How are you?”_ Hope asked.

“ _Not good, as you can see.”_ Josie replied.

_“Josie I’m so sorry. I was drunk and I know you were too. I just couldn’t control myself and did the most fucked up thing I could’ve done.”_

_“It wasn’t the right time or place, Hope.”_

_“I know, I messed up and I’m really sorry. I’ll do anything you want. If you don’t want to talk to me again, I get it.”_

_“No, Hope. I don’t hate you. Just things are very complicated and windblown right now. I want to talk about why you did what you did but not now. I’m not ready for anything.”_ Josie said slightly shaking her head.

 _“It’s okay, trust me. I’ll be there whenever you’re ready and I’ll answer everything you need.”_ Hope smiled a little.

 _“Just be my friend for now, okay? I don’t think I want anything else.”_ Josie said.

 _“However you want, Josie.”_ Hope replied. She felt broken. She was aware of her feelings towards Josie but she was scared if Josie would ever feel the same. But she was going to wait, even for months. She respected Josie’s choice. She wanted to be there whenever Josie needed her. Being friends was a better option than being nothing at all to her. She accepted it and left her there. She went back to her room, thinking about Penelope. Hope would be lying if she told that she didn’t feel bad for Penelope.


	11. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while but I was kinda busy. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. If you want more mutuals come follow me on twitter and you can dm me your ideas anytime you want. It's @pouzzeyy
> 
> And also I just started a new fic about Posie, and how they met etc. I'd be so happy if you check that out too!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118704/chapters/40260443 It's called "The Selfless and The Selfish"

The very next week of the things that had happened went by nothing special happening. Girls took their classes, started to study for their upcoming exams. Josie started not to see Penelope that much anymore. It was like the girl was hiding from her which was a possible case. After Lizzie’s advices she figured it would be best to give her some time. She _had already given a lot of tim_ e to her this year, she thought. But the guilt in her veins was so intense that she could wait for a lifetime for Penelope to forgive her. She promised herself that she was going to be patient but it wasn’t that easy when Hope was around. Everytime she saw her, she remembered that night. The night that she had felt so lost, more lost than she’d ever been. _How did I fuck my life up this quickly_ , she thought but it was a little late to think about that. One day when she was walking down the hallway, she saw Penelope after a long time. She tried hard to lock her eyes with her, but the other girl was determined to avoid her gazes.

Later that day Penelope and Josie bumped into each other. It was because of Penelope as she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. Penelope looked down on Josie while she was lifting up her books from the ground. And that moment, Josie looked at her eyes fort he first time, after what all had happened. After their fight in the hallway. After Josie broke Penelope’s heart into million pieces. After Josie was left by the person by whom she would never have thought to be left.

Penelope’s looks pierced through her heart like a cold and sharp dagger. Now she was wishing to not make eye contact ever. She wasn’t looking like _her_ Penelope. She was different, all of the cells in Josie’s body realized the sudden change in the other girls aura and they were reacting to it. Now, Penelope was so cold, cold enough to send shivers through Josie’s spine. It wasn’t possible to say what the other girl was feeling at the moment. It was like she set a layer of ice in front of her eyes, as if it was proctecting her, protecting her from getting hurt again.

Josie’s stomach ached to this feeling radiating from the love of her life. She was all stranger now, looking empty, lacking the warmth she used to have. But _she deserved it,_ Josie thought. She couldn’t blame Penelope. 

_“Sorry.”_ Penelope said without adding anything else. Short and clear. She went into class before letting Josie give an answer.

It was their common class, including Hope. Even though they were not even on the speaking terms with each other Josie felt the sweet tension going off from the duo anytime they were close to one another. It was Defensive Magic class, once everybody settled down teacher began to speak. He wrote down a spell to the board and asked to class to repeat it. After few times of repeating it right, he wanted two students to practice it. There were no volunteers so he started to search the room. Among all of those eyes, he spotted a pair of them which was looking at him the least afraid.

 _“Hope, can you come here please?”_ he said.

Hope let out a sigh and walked to the place where he was standing. While he was looking for his second prey, a hand rose among the group of students. Hearing the relief sounds rising from students, Josie turned to look at the owner of the hand. She freezed as soon as she realized who volunteered. _Oh fuck,_ she thought.

_Holy fucking shit._

_“Finally someone who is brave enough to show up.”_ He said proudly.

Penelope got off from her desk and walked towards the opposite direction of Hope. There were distance between them and they were looking at each other. Hatred in Penelope’s eyes was so obvious that it was clear she wasn’t even trying to hide it. Hope was a strong witch, that was true. But Josie well knew that Penelope shouldn’t be underestimated either. After the instructions that the teacher gave, two girls started to walk away from each other until they put enough distance between them. They looked at each other’s eyes, intensely. Then as soon as Penelope realized the motions in Hope’s hand, she started to murmur the spell much faster than her. She opened her palms and felt the strong feeling she was holding. Then she turned them towards Hope smoothly.

_“Gayden nan balans, gayden nan la foi. Se pou nou fe sa yo dwe fe.”_

Penelope said and with the magic going through her hands towards Hope, she was the first one to do it. She watched as Hope fell on her knees, looking unconscious. Given to the growing anger inside of Penelope’s heart, she made the spell a little more tough than she should’ve done. But their teacher was impressed as he wasn’t waiting for such a powerful move like that. He told Penelope to stop and lowered himself to Hope who was laying on the floor. He made a quick spell to bring back her consciousness. Hope looked dizzy from the spell but there was nothing to worry about. She straightened herself up and looked at the raven haired witch. There was the Penelope Park, wearing a smuggy smile, laid eyes on Hope.

“ _Okay girls. Thank you for your attendance, you may go back now.”_ He said while looking at the both girls.

_“Anytime.”_ Penelope replied still wearing that smuggy smile, proud of what she just did.

Hope took her seat. She didn’t seem angry or disappointed. It was like she had been putting up with Penelope more carefully last few days. Normally, even though the spell was done she would’ve something to attack back. But she chose to remain silent. As if she owed something to Penelope.

It was the lunch time when the second interaction between Hope and Penelope happened. They were in the cafeteria and Penelope was waiting in the line. Hope, who had already took her food, went back to the line as she forgot to take her dessert. Seeing the other girl coming back, Penelope let out a noise of annoyance.

_“Come to steal my food too?”_ Penelope bit her apple.

_Why the hell she was silent for?,_ Hope thought.

_“Oh, are you just upset that you have to sit alone from now on?”_ Hope snapped back.

“ _Better than sitting other people’s girlfriend’s faces.”_ Penelope wasn’t willing to step back.

_“Someone had to do it since you weren’t doing it right.”_

With that last sentence coming out from Hope’s mouth, Penelope angrily lifted her hands and made a small spell. All the pudding cups flew to Hope and poured all over her. Hope wiped the ones on her face away and pushed the other girl harshly. With that being done Josie jumped out of her seat and seperated the girls. The duo kept insulting and tried to reach each other in order to continue fighting. Josie was mad about this nonsense, she clenched and closed her eyes tight.

_“Hey!”_ Josie yelled but no one seemed to care.

 _“I said HEY!”_ with a much louder voice than the previous one she managed to take the girls attention.

Shit. What was she going to say now.

_“You both are being childish. No one has to see this mess.”_ Josie stated.

_“Yeah Josie, the mess that you created.”_ Penelope replied. Voice colder than ever.

Josie just stood there, looking at her ex with quilty and sad eyes, begging in silence for her to forgive her. But instead, Penelope took her apple and stromed out of the room. Josie went back to her seat.

_“That was intense_.” Lizzie said. A little bit more amused than she should’ve been.

_“I feel like it’s just the beginning.”_ MG replied. Josie feared that he may be right.

_“How much more time I have to give Penelope? I just want to talk to her.”_ Josie said.

_“I’ll go talk to her tonight.”_ Lizzie replied.

_“Since when are you guys this close? How couldn’t I realize that?”_ Josie was confused

_“I’m afraid there are more things that you had failed to realize, Jo.”_ Lizzie said. She didn’t find her sister right in this situation but she was trying to not breaking her heart too. She knew that family always comes first.

With the night’s falling, Lizzie headed towards Penelope’s room. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see Lizzie right now, or if she even wanted to see someone. But Lizzie wasn’t in peace. She wanted to clean the mess that her sister created for once. It had always been the otherwise, Josie taking care of Lizzie. But this time Josie was in the middle of a conflict and needed her sister’s help. Lizzie was grateful to give it to her.

She knocked on her door twice then saw Penelope’s pouty face. She was wearing a short and a loose t-shirt. Her hair was tied up as a bun. She moved right and let Lizzie come in.

_“Any reason you’re here?”_ Penelope’s voice was stone cold.

_“Oh come on, Penelope. Don’t give me the cold shoulder. You know I’m not responsible for my sister’s mistakes.”_ Lizzie objected.

She was right, Penelope thought. She didn’t have right to behave shitty towards Lizzie.

“ _Okay, I’m sorry.”_ Her voice softened. She looked at Lizzie again. “ _What do you want to talk about?”_

_“I’m just checking up on you. We are really worried.”_

_“We?”_

_“Me, MG and the boys.”_ Lizzie said then stopped, debating in her head that whether she should tell the other name as well, who is absolutely worried the most. _“…and,”_

“ _Josie.”_

_“Yeah, Josie.”_

_“And why is she worried about me exactly?”_

_“She wants to talk to you, Penelope. She regrets what she did more than anything. Just give her a chance to explain herself. Then if you’re not satisfied with her explanation, you can do whatever you want.”_

_“It hurts looking at her, Lizzie. I love her so much that it hurts seeing her love someone else.”_

_“She loves you Penelope, not Hope or anyone else.”_

_“I doubt that.”_

_“Just promise me you’ll give her a try.”_

_“I only promise to listen her, not to forgive.”_ Penelope stated.

_“Deal.”_ Lizzie stretched out her hand to shake Penelope’s.

Meanwhile Josie was walking down to bathroom, to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. While passing away all the doors, she stopped in front of Hope’s room. Looking at the door, she tried to decide whether she should knock or not. Without even realizing it she found herself doing the former option. When she realized what she was doing and about to disappear, door opened and Hope greeted her with a soft smile on her face.

 _“Hey.”_ She said. _“…come in.”_

Josie did what she was told.

_“How are you feeling?”_ Josie asked, avoiding to look at Hope’s eyes.

“ _If you mean what had happened in the class, I’m okay. I got a little nauseation all day but nothing I can’t handle.”_

_“Cool.”_

_“Yeah.”_

They both remained silent for a minute until Josie decided to speak again.

_“I better get going.”_ She said and moved towards to door only to be stopped by Hope.

_“Wait, I want to talk to you.”_ Hope said while holding Josie’s wrist.

“ _About what?”_ Josie played the dumb card.

_“About us, about my feelings.”_ She stopped, looking for a glimpse of hope in Josie’s eyes. She continued, _“I know you care about me, Jo. You wouldn’t come here in the first place if you didn’t.”_

_“Of course I do. But that doesn’t mean I should be kissing you.”_

Hope’s heart skipped a beat when she heard that word. Yeah, they _kissed,_ and it was awesome.

 _“I see you more than as a friend, Jo. I have always seen you that way. I was just too scared to admit.”_ Hope’s voice lowered for a moment then she continued, _“…I would kiss you again if I had the chance.”_

Josie remained silent as she felt as if her brain stopped working.

_“Why did you kiss me back?”_ Hope was the one breaking the silence this time.

Josie froze when she heard the million dollar question. It was the question that she had been asking to herself all week.

_“I was drunk.”_ She said. It was the only reasonable answer that could be given at the moment.

_“Well… you are not now.”_

_“What do you mea-“_ before Josie could finish her sentence, Hope grabbed her wrist tighter and pulled her in for a kiss.

With the shock of the event that happening for the second time, Josie didn’t resist, again. She didn’t kiss her back immediately but when Hope pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist, she let herself go one more time and kissed the tribrid back. Their heads went back and forth in a perfect rhythm. Josie, then, wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck. Their bodies were pressed against each other but their kiss was just so soft and slow. It was as if Hope didn’t want to hurt her or wanted give her the opportunity to pull back whenever she wants. Hope held her softly, caressing her cheek with her thumb. They kissed as if they didn’t have any worries or rush. Hope kissed her as if she survived from a famine. As if she was starving for her lips.


	12. Shuttered Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are going emotional breakdown. Let me know what you guys think about the chapter! 
> 
> Also I would be really happy if you checked out my new fic, It's called "The Selfless and The Selfish"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118704/chapters/40260443
> 
> HAVE FUN, LOVE Y'ALL :)

_“Hope”_ Josie stuttered in between her intermittent breaths _“…don’t”_ when Hope moved her hands towards the buttons of Josie’s shirt.

_“Why?”_ Hope asked, baffled.

_“Hope please… just give me… a second.”_ Josie replied fitfully.

Hope pulled back from the kiss.

_“Are you okay?”_ she asked, her voice sounded very concerned. She was trying to balance her breath.

_“Yeah, it’s just…”_ Josie ran her hand through her hair, turned back.

When she turned her face to Hope again, she was looking different.

_“Hope…”_ she started, finding difficulty in letting the words out. _“Why you never give me the space or time I want?”_ she asked with a cold voice. Hope only watched her, saying nothing. So she kept talking.

_“Look, I don’t want to break your heart but this is too much. All of these happening so fast that I can’t keep up with any of it. You keep pushing me, Hope.”_

_“I am pushing you?”_ Hope said pointing herself with her index finger, eyebrows lifted. “ _Why the hell you keep kissing me back then, Josie?”_ her voice was louder now.

_“I don’t know, okay?”_ she said, keeping up with the volume of the other girl’s voice. _“That’s why I need fucking time. I don’t even know what is happening or why am I even here. So please let me explain things to myself before starting something with you.”_

_“What if you never want to start something?”_ Hope asked with a slightly disappointed tone.

_“Then we will think about it when that time comes. But right now, I need time and I need you to respect that.”_ Josie said softly. She didn’t want to hurt Hope.

_“Okay, Josie. I’m sorry, really.”_ Hope apologized.

_“No please. Don’t be, Hope.”_ She said while holding Hope by her arm and stroking it gently. _“It really isn’t about you, I have some thoughts in my head that I have to explain to myself first.”_ Then she pulled her by the arm she was holding and hugged her.

Hope hugged back, filling her lungs with the smell of Josie.

_“I better go now.”_ Josie said.

_“Yeah, goodnight.”_

_“Goodnight, Hope.”_

Josie closed the door and kept making her way to the bathroom. Her head was spinning. How could she always fall for the same mistake, she thought. Her eyes filled with tears but she pushed them back, not wanting anyone to see her like that. She would have plent of time in the bathroom for crying anyway. She just wanted to sleep and tomorrow she would think about what she was going to do with a clear mind.

Meanwhile Lizzie, who happened to see her twin going out of Hope’s room when she was walking back to her room from Penelope’s, was in a whole ass shock. Or she was pissed. Maybe both. She didn’t want to believe while she was out there trying to save her twin’s love life, her twin was doing the same mistakes again to screw everything worse. She got into her room with frustration, slamming the door hard. She sat on her bed and tried to calm herself down. She wanted to hear Josie’s explanation first. But if the things were like how Lizzie imagined, she wouldn’t be able to look Penelope in the eye next morning.

Josie got out of the bathroom. She was walking in slow steps, thinking about what would she say to her sister, more importantly to Penelope. One was an accident, but two… She slowly grabbed the doorhandle and turned it. With her push on the door, she saw Lizzie sitting on her bed, probably waiting for her. 

_“Hi, Liz.”_ Josie said quietly.

_“Sit down.”_ She replied.

Josie held her breath.

 _“Did something bad happen with Penelope?”_ she asked.

_“No, I’ve talked to her and convinced her to listen you.”_

Josie let out her breath, placing a smile on her face.

_“But…”_ Lizzie continued.

_“But?”_ Josie asked.

_“What the hell were you doing with that bitch again, Josie?”_ Lizzie said, glances sharper than ever.

_“I- how do you know?”_ she asked. _“…and don’t call her that.”_

_“Josette Saltzman can you stop defending her to me for a second? You know that I’ve never liked her. And also I saw you leaving her room.”_ Lizzie was angry now.

Josie started to cry. But like more than she had ever cried. Like all of the burden of her life just fell on her shoulders, right there. And she knew she wouldn’t be able to carry it for too long. She felt as if she was going to crash under that burden, then die. Lizzie’s anger just went away when she saw how broken her sister was. She hopped from her bed and hugged her twin, who was literally on her knees now, tightly. She wanted her to feel her love. She was her twin and Lizzie would never going to stop loving her. Whatever she does, she would always be her twin and she wanted her to understand that.

Josie hugged her back and put her head on her shoulder. Crying, sobbing, yelling, like all of her feeling were just flowing down on Lizzie’s shoulder. Lizzie cried back with the overwhelming feelings that happened to be there because of seeing her twin in this situation. She hated seeing Josie like that. After few more minutes with both of them crying, Lizzie pulled back a little bit to face Josie.

_“Shh, buttercup it’s okay. It’s okay.”_ She whispered while their foreheads touched each other. _“I’m here twinnie, we’ll get through this together.”_ She added, now wiping away Josie’s tears with her thumb. _“I love you so much, Josie. I’ll help you solve this, okay?”_ Then she cupped the other girl’s face with her hands. _“Just trust me.”_

Lizzie pulled Josie into a hug again. She started to stroke her back. Two minutes later, Josie’s crying stopped. Now they were just hugging in silence.

Josie was the one pulling back this time. She sniffed.

_“She kissed me again, Lizzie.”_

_“Did you want her to kiss you?”_ she asked softly.

_“No.”_ Josie said.

“ _But?”_

_“But… I didn’t resist, again. And I feel so bad about it. I don’t know if I want to talk to Penelope anymore. I don’t deserve her.”_

_“If you didn’t want her to kiss you, why did you kiss her back sweetie?”_ Lizzie was trying to understand the situation.

_“I don’t know Lizzie. That’s the problem. I love Penelope. But when Hope and I are kissed, it didn’t feel wrong.”_ She admitted more to herself than her twin.

_“So it’s complicated…”_ she replied.

_“Yes… and she doesn’t give me time about it. I’m about to lose my mind.”_

_“I’m really about to throw some fits with this bitch.”_ Lizzie said with a protective voice.

_“No, you’re not. Just thanks for talking with Penelope. It means a lot.”_ She said.

_“Anytime baby. But you know… she is broken as much as you are. So if it backfires, try to understand her as well.”_

_“I know Liz. And I hate myself for making her feel that way. I love her so much but I’m the one who keeps fucking her up over and over.”_

_“I know Jo, but trust me she feels the same way. That’s the reason why she is broken that much. Because you matter the most to her.”_

_“I’ll tell her everything, she deserves to know the truth.”_ Josie said.

_“I can agree to you on that.”_ Lizzie confirmed.

Lizzie got up from her knees and got in her bed. She made place for Josie.

_“Come here. You need to sleep now. Tomorrow is a new day with new opportunities.”_ She smiled softly.

Josie got up too and laid down next to her twin. She put her head on Lizzie’s chest and she fell asleep at the moment. She was exhausted from the day.

Next morning Penelope woke up with a weird feeling in her stomach. It wasn’t something physical. It was about her feelings. She felt something was wrong but didn’t know what. After Lizzie had gone yesterday, she thought a lot. About Josie, about her own feelings, about their relationship. Josie was the person with whom she fell in love for the first time. And she had always wanted her to be the last. But she loved Josie so much from that. She loved Josie so much that if she was going to be happier without Penelope, she would let that happen. Yeah maybe the things Josie had done weren’t the best things to do. But Penelope’s love for Josie outweighted them. Whatever she was going to do, she would be sure that Josie was content about it first. 

She got out of the bed and wore her uniforms. She packed her stuff and left her room. When she was walking down the stairs she got a message.

**Jojo: Good morning, can we talk today?**

She looked at the screen frozen for some time before texting back.

**Penelope: Sure, when?**

**Jojo: Meet me at the old mill during lunch time.**

**Penelope: Ok, see you then.**

**Jojo: See you later, Pen.**

Her heart ached when she read that last message. It had been a while since Josie called her like that. She put the phone in her pocket and waited for lunch time to come.

With the sound of the ring, Penelope took her phone and started to walk fast towards the old mill. She didn’t know what was about to happen, at all. Her heart was racing with her steps and it was probably winning. When she got closer to the mill, she realized that she had been holding her breath for a while. She let it out before entering.

There she saw Josie. She just wanted to go and kiss her. She had missed her so much that it started to hurt physically. But she knew she couldn’t do that anymore. They weren’t together.

_“Josie?”_ she said with the softest voice she could give. The other girl turned around, smiling when she saw Penelope.

_“Hey,”_ Josie said. Her eyes were swollen. She must have cried last night, Penelope thought.

_“How are you?”_ Penelope asked, she wanted to know really.

_“Not so good. What about you?”_

_“Same.”_ Penelope replied.

They were far away from each other.

_“So… what do you want to talk?”_ Penelope asked while walking to her.

Josie’s heart beated faster with the every step Penelope took.

_“About us…”_ Josie said. “ _I want to be honest with you. You deserve nothing else than that.”_

_“I’m all ears.”_ Penelope said. Now they were closer but there was still enough space between them.

_“I love you, Penelope. More than anyone. And I care about you the most. I care about you so much that at this moment I only care about your feelings. I want the best for you.”_ She started.

Penelope was quiet.

_“But…”_ she continued. _“I have to tell you everything. At the party, the kiss that you witnessed…”_

Penelope’s heart ached after remembering the kiss.

_“It was an accident. I was so drunk and so was Hope. She kissed me, I baffled. Then I kissed her back without realizing it. I was so drunk that it felt like you. Then when I understood who I was kissing, I pulled back.”_ She stopped, swallowing. _“But you had already seen it.”_

_“But then last night I went to Hope’s room to ask her how she was feeling. You know, because of the spell you did. We talked then she kissed me again. I wasn’t drunk and I didn’t resist it, again.”_ She stopped again, trying to gain her power.

Penelope felt a tear falling on her cheek.

_“I kissed her back, then she wanted more but I stopped her. I told her that everything was too complicated and I wasn’t in the right place to be with her. She understood it and I left. That’s what all have happened between me and her.”_ Josie said.

_“Now let’s come to you.”_ Josie smiled genuinely, she held Penelope’s face and wiped her tears. _“I love you Penelope Park. Probably more than anyone could have. But when I kissed Hope, it didn’t feel wrong and I don’t know why. I don’t know what I’m feeling about her right now. And I can’t do this to you. I can’t be with you when I can’t even name what I’m feeling. You are so much better than this.”_ She stopped again now wiping away her own tears. _“I’m so lost, I don’t know what to do, Pen.”_ Her crying got harder.

Penelope hugged her tight.

_“It’s okay, Jojo. I mean of course I’m sad as fuck but It’s okay. I appreciate your honesty.”_ Penelope said over Josie’s shoulder. Then she pulled back. _“I love you too, and all I want is for you to be happy. If it’s not going to be with me, I’ll let you go. Let you go for you to find your happiness. I’m not going to lie, Jojo. It will hurt the shit out of me, but in the end I will be smiling whenever you smile. I know you’re confused right now. I’m not going to make it any worse. I want you to understand your feelings, you can do it however you want.”_ Her voice began to crack. She swallowed.

_“Now I’m letting you go, find your happiness, wherever that is. If Hope is the one, I hope she is good enough for you. I hope she deserves you. I hope she can love you as much as I can. And if she hurts you…”_ Penelope’s eyes darkened. _“I will be coming for her ass.”_

_“Thank you, Pen. For everything.”_ Josie said, trying to smile in between her sobs.

_“Anything for my Everything.”_ Penelope whispered.

Penelope took Josie by the waist and pulled her closer, looking at her one more time before kissing her. She wanted to memorize it all, in case she forgets one day. Their lips met in the middle, gently touching each other. Penelope held Josie’s face while Josie’s hand slipped into back of Penelope’s head. Their lips moved in harmony, just like the old times. Josie kissed Penelope as if she wanted to suck the air out of the girl’s lungs. As if she wanted to remember every tissue on her lips. As if she wanted to engrave how Penelope tasted in her memory. The kiss wasn’t long, but it spoke more than words. Penelope was the one who pulled back, she was crying.

Josie smiled, her smile contained everything. The bitter feeling of missing her, love, hate, regret, heartbreak… Penelope smiled back, lips wet from the tears falling down on her face. Then Penelope pulled herself together again. She wiped away her tears and her sad glances replaced themselves with strong ones. Just like the Penelope Josie knew.

_“Goodbye, Josie.”_ She said.

_“Goodbye, Pen.”_ Josie said in a weak voice. She wasn’t as successfull as Penelope when it came to pulling herself together.

With that being said, Penelope turned back and walked towards the exit of the mill. Josie watched her as she got out of eyesight.


	13. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get over it for Penelope but will she be able to do that? Whereas Josie is still there trying to make up her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you feel about the trip guys? Let me know. Your feedbacks are very improtant and have a huge role on the storyline. I have good plans for that trip i hope you like them. Thank you for reading it. Don't forget to comment below! Love you all.

Penelope Park left the mill. Not only did she leave the mill, she also left the love of her life. She didn't know how to cope with those emotions. She was Penelope Park after all, the cold blooded, sassy witch. But this time she didn't know what to do, where to go. Her cheeks were wet, and with every step she took they got even more wet. She remembered Josie's words, she remembered how she kissed Hope and didn't feel wrong about it. This thought ripped her heart deeply. But she loved Josie so much that if it meant her happiness she was ready to let her go.

She kept walking, trying to hide the disappointment on her face. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, she had to have an unbreakable reputation. She kept her head down as she walked into Salvatore Boarding School. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Penel- wait, are you okay?" Lizzi asked, lifting Penelope's face softly by holding her chin.

"Yeah Liz i'm fine. Let's not talk about it right now." Penelope said as she squeezed Lizzie's hand and kept walking.

Lizzie stood still there, she could guess what had happened. Then she checked her phone to two missed calls from her twin. She called her back quickly.

"Hey Jo, i saw that you called me and i bumped into Penelope like two minutes ago and she didn't look good, are you guys okay i-" Lizzie's words were cut by Josie's sobbings.

"Liz..." Josie said in between her sobbings "...the mill." then she hung up the phone.

This time, everything was more messed up, she could feel that. However much she felt bad for Penelope, she needed to be there for her sister. She left the building and ran to the mill. Only to find Josie sitting on the floor with her legs pulled to her chest and her head in between them. She was crying so loudly. Lizzie approached her with caution and sat next to her.

"Hey twinny, it's okay, it will be alright i promise." she said, trying to comfort her but nothing seemed like helping.

"I made a mistake." Josie said, still crying.

"What is it Jo? You can tell me."

"I t-told her ho-how i feel, i told her e-everything."

"Honesty is better than lying Jo." Lizzie said, she wasn't lying.

"We broke up, officially this time." Josie took a deep breath.

"You did what?" Lizzie baffled for a second.

"Yeah." That was all that it could came from Josie's mouth. She wiped away her tears with her shirt.

"But like, who broke up with whom?" Lizzie asked, still trying to process the information.

"We both knew that it was the only choice for now." Josie said.

"So now... you're gonna date Hope?"

Josie sighed. "I don't know Lizzie, okay? I feel so lost."

"Okay, okay i't's fine and i'm here. We'll figure this out but trust me you didn't do a mistake. It was the right thing. You couldn't have played with Penelope's emotions."

Penelope. There was this name again. Josie couldn't believe how much chills she got only from hearing her name. Penelope, she repeated in her mind. Such a pretty name yet it had the power to destroy Josie's heart.

"I know, she has never deserved that."

* * *

Penelope wanted to look powerful. Not as if her life was shattered into pieces. She wanted to hide the truth. She let somebody see the real her once, and now that somebody wasn't in her life anymore. That somebody once helped Penelope to fix the pieces, now she was the one who broke them all over again. Penelope couldn't blame her. It was Hope Mikaelson after all. She could never compete with her. She was pretty, she was smart, she was very powerful, a tribrid after all. Penelope needed to stop so she decided to take a shower. She got rid of all of her thoughts with the rest of the dirty water.

She got dressed and put on her makeup. She wanted to look good, because she wanted to feel good. She went downstairs. There was no sign from Josie, which was good news. The witch didn't have the power to see her ex this soon. She spotted MG sitting with Rafael and Landon, she got her food and sat next to them.

"Hi boys." Penelope said.

"Hey Penelope, looking extra pretty today." Landon said.

"Yeah Peez, are you trying to steal our heart right now?" MG added.

"As if i didn't have them already." Penelope said with her smirky face, but something was odd and MG could feel that.

"Not mine, Penelope. Mine belongs to someone else." Rafael said.

"Okay wolf boy, i'm not here to talk about teenage love drama okay?" Penelope replied, she never liked Rafael that much anyway.

As the three boys and Penelope kept eating and talking, they heard Alaric Saltzman's voice echoing in the cafeteria. He was asking them to assemble. The group went where all the students were assembling at.

"Students, i need you to give your attention to me for a while." Alaric said. "Our counselor Emma came up with an idea..." He said, making Penelope and MG look at each other. "...we decided to make a trip to Europe." He finally said. "This trip is originally planned for witches, they will learn more about their antecedents and the old spells but it is also open for vampires and werewolves." He added.

"Those of you who want to attend can get their name written until the end of this week." Emma said.

While Landon and Rafael seemed pretty happy about the announcement MG turned to Penelope.

"Peez that's great right? What could be better than being in Europe all together?." He asked.

"Yeah MG, yeah..." Penelope said, not meaning it. Then MG gave her a quick hug and walked away with the boys.

That moment, on the other side of the room Penelope spotted her. She spotted Josie. Josie was looking at her back. It had always been this way, even in a room full of people, they had always managed to find each other. But Penelope didn't want to lock eyes this time. She left Josie there, looking after Penelope. She had to be strong this time if she was going to get through this.


	14. Dumb Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope doesn't want to go to this trip but will somebody be able to change her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys let me know what you think. How do you feel about this trip, i have ver big plans coming on and chapters will be longer from now on. Your thoughts are so important please don't forget to feedback!

The day after of the announcement, Penelope was in her room, trying to rest. It had been a very tough week for her, maybe not physically but definitely emotionally. She put on some music and closed her eyes. She was trying to control her unstable emotions until somebody knocked on the door. She sighed so loud that maybe even the person outside of the door heard that. Penelope furiously opened the door just to see a blondie. 

"Hey Penelope." Lizzie said, she was smiling.

"Hey Lizzie, how can i help you?" Penelope asked.

"Uhm, won't you invite me in?" 

Penelope baffled for a second but then she shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah, of course. Come in." She held the door open as Lizzie walked in. 

Lizzie walked towards Penelope's bed and just sat there. They looked at each other in silence for a very long one minute. Then the shorter one decided to speak again.

"So Lizzie, how can i help you, again?" 

"Oh right! I just came here to help you. You know, getting ready might be a little hard when you're alone." Lizzie said, playing the victim.

"Getting ready for...?" Penelope raised a brow.

"For the trip Penelope. What else it could be?"

"Oh you mean the trip that involves your sister and Hope right? No thanks."

"Come on Penelope, you can't hide in this room forever." Lizzie whined.

"I can actually." Penelope opened her drawers, they were full of snacks.

"Uh-huh i'm not gonna let that happen. You deserve to have fun Peneleope. It doesn't have to be with her, you have me."

"As if you won't be spending all of your time with your twin and her new girlfriend." Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Penelope, i can't stand Hope since i was a kid, nothing has changed." 

"I don' know Lizzie. I don't know if i am ready to see them together. Only looking at her hurts, i can't imagine the pain when i see them together." Penelope's voice lowered, she was being all honest with Lizzie.

"I know." Lizzie got up and approached Penelope. She held her one hand and she put the other one on her shoulder. "I will be there to help you and plus they're not dating yet. Josie doesn't know what she want." 

"They aren't?" Penelope was a bit surprised. She thought Hope would have jumped on Josie by now.

"No Penelope, just give it a chance. It will be a good distraction." Lizzie said, trying to convince her as much as she could. 

Penelope sighed again, louder this time. She put her hands in the air to show that she was defeated. 

"Fine Lizzie, fine." Even Penelope herself couldn't believe she agreed to that.

"Ugh my power. Now get ready, the trip is tomorrow."

"What happened to you helping me?" Penelope asked, placing both of her hands to her waist.

"Oh that was just to convince you. Have fun Park, see you tomorrow!" Lizzie said in amusement and she left the room.

And Penelope did as she had been told, she started packing up.

On the other hand , Josie didn't want to come to this trip at all. But she had to since the principal was her dad. She was packing her things up just like most of the students in Salvatore Boarding School were doing. When she was about to take a shower, her door got knocked on. She put her towels down on her bed and opened the door. It was Hope. The duo hadn't seen each other since their last kiss.

"Hi Josie, can i come in?" Hope asked, her head looking to the floor.

"Y-yeah sure." Josie opened the door wider.

Hope's eyes were still locked on the floor. 

"So, uhm-" Hope cleared her throat, "...i heard that you and Penelope-" 

"Yeah, we broke up." Josie said.

"Is that, is that because of me? Because i don't want to be a home-wrecker." 

"To be honest, yeah it is because of you." 

Josie saw that Hope's face dropped. 

"But it's because of me more..." She took a breath "...because i don't know how i feel about you." Josie admitted.

"You know how i feel about you very well Josie." Hope revealed.

"Yeah i know, but i need some time to figure out what i want." Josie added.

"I respect that Josie. Actually that's why i'm here right now. I want to spend some time with you on this trip. Just to get to know each other more. I want to have a chance." 

"I guess i can say yes to that, Mikealson." Josie smiled a little.

"So would you sit with me tomorrow, on the plane?" Hope asked.

"Why not, i could use some company." Josie replied, giving Hope the encouragement she needed.

Then Hope got closer to Josie and kissed her cheek. But she left the room too soon to see the blush she caused on Josie's face.

The next morning all of those who were going to the trip met in the main hall. Alaric was about to split them into pairs fot hotel rooms. He chose everyone randomly, except for the twins, they were going to stay together of course. Alaric revealed some of the pairs and the others waited for their name to be told.

"Milton, you will be staying with Landon." Alaric said.

"What about me?" Rafael yelled.

"Oh you Rafael? Your roommate is... wait a second, Kaleb!" 

With more names being announced, it was time for to reveal Hope's roommate.

"It is..." Alaric shove his hand into the bowl full of names. "...Penelope." 

"No way this is happening!" Penelope snapped from other side of the room.

Lizzie burst into laughter as she couldn't hold it. Josie punched her slightly.

"Can we change that Mr. Saltzman? Park and i are not getting on too well." Hope asked nicely.

"Uhm i don't know." Alaric thought for a second. "How about Penelope stays with Josie and You stay with Lizzie?" 

"No!" Hope, Lizzie and Josie were the ones who shouted this time. 

"I'll match with Penelope and you guys can stay together, is that okay dad?" Lizzie asked.

Penelope was shaking her head in disbelief, crossing her arms.

"Yeah Liz, why not." Alaric agreed.

Lizzie grabbed Penelope by her wrist as she was about to leave the room.

"What now? Would you rather be staying with your ex, or her new girlfriend?" Lizzie snapped at her.

"No Liz, it's not about you. I just don't want to think about what they will do in that room, together and alone..." 

"Don't think about it then. Think about what we will do." Lizzie tried to cheer her up but her smile faded away as soon as she saw Penelope's suspicious glances.

"No, Jesus, not like that. I mean we can have fun. Doing other stuff." Lizzie cleared her throat.

"It's okay Saltzman." Penelope laughed. "I mean i would understand if you were hitting on me, who wouldn't right?" Penelope winked at her.

"Ugh shut up you're so annoying." Lizzie punched her shoulder and she started to walk away from her.

"But you still like me!" Penelope yelled behind at her.

But yeah, she still liked her, Lizzie thought. The things were much more different in the past but since the day she passed out in the woods, since the day she and Penelope got closer, she felt as if there was someone she could talk to other than her sister. It was good to have Penelope's company. Now she could understand how Josie must have been feeling. But of course she wasn't going to let Penelope know about that. She had to keep her distance.


	15. Let It Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip starts for the Salvatore Boarding School. What happens next is for you to find out!

Penelope left the room after Lizzie in order to get her suitcase. With every minute into this thought, Penelope started to like this idea. Her being in Europe with the ones she loves, how bad could that be? She appreciated Lizzie for making her sign up for that, she well knew that she wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for her. She appreciated Lizzie in may other ways as well tho. She was going through hard time and when she needed the most, Lizzie was there. Despite their challenging and unstable relationship at the start, Lizzie turned out to be a very good support and a friend. That made Penelope smile as she entered her dorm room. She took her suitcase and looked around in case she forgot anything. When everything was alright, she closed her door and went downstairs to meet with the rest of the students. She spotted MG, talking with Lizzie. Two birds with one rock, she thought and approached them with her stuff. 

"Hey Peez." MG greeted her with a huge grin. It was obvious that the boy was enjoying her conversation with the blonde.

"Hey MG. All ready?" Penelope asked, returning his huge grin. She felt better when her friends were around.

"All ready to have super fun!" MG said and high fived Penelope.

"Okay lost boy take it easy." Penelope laughed. "Any reason you're this happy to go?" she added.

"Uhm... what Peez, no. I'm just excited to spend some time with my friends there." MG answered shyly, even though he tried to hide it Lizzie well knew that he was mostly excited because of herself.

"I am ready too, Park. Thanks for asking." Lizzie said, trying to change the topic.

"I have no doubts Saltzman, you are always ready for everything." Penelope smiled, mischievously of course. 

After some conversation between the trio had been shared in the main hall and all of the students were ready, they all got into a buss which was going to drop them to the airport. Hope was one of the first ones that got in. She sat somewhere around the first row and waited for Josie to come. After three minutes, which felt like an eternity to Hope, she saw Josie's face glacing around desperately. Seeing the girl, a huge smile was placed on Hope's lips and she gestured Josie to join her. Looking back, Josie couldn't see any sign from Lizzie or MG so she decided to join Hope. When she settled down Hope was looking at her, keeping that huge smile.

"What?" Josie asked, smiling back involuntarily.

"You look so pretty today." Hope said and as soon as she realised what she said, her eyes got bigger. "I mean, i'm very happy to spend some time with you." she said, trying hard for her voice not to crack.

Josie laughed. "So do you think i'm not pretty?" she asked.

"No!" Hope replied, a little bit louder than she should have. "I'm sorry, i mean you always look pretty." 

"So you're saying that i look like the usual today?" Josie tried to be serious but the sparkles in her eyes made it obvious that she was joking around.

"Stop messing with me Jo, i'm already nervous enough." Hope punched her arm slightly.

"But why? No need to be that nervous." 

"I don't want to mess it up Jo, this might be my only chance. I want us to have the greatest time." Hope said, way more silently this time.

"And we will, okay? Please don'be nervous all the time. Just act like yourself Hope, it is more than enough." Josie reassured her.

"Thanks..." Hope said, the nervous look on her face vanished and a soft smile took its place.

"Jesus, Penelope. Be more careful." Lizzie snapped at her when Penelope accidentally hit her leg with her suitcase.

"Pffs, okay drama queen i barely hit you." Penelope bit back.

"Drama queen? Says who, the one who locks herself into her room with drawers full of snacks just because of a girl?" 

"Shh Lizzie, lower your voice." Penelope pinched her and looked around to see if anybody heard that.

"You know i'm right." Lizzie shrugged with a smug smile on her face.

"Shut up." Penelope scoffed.

"Make me." the taller girl looked at Penelope with mockery written all over her face.

Penelope pinched her again, harder this time.

"Better now?" She asked, returning back a mocking smile. 

When they both gave their suticases to the driver, they got into the bus. Penelope froze for a second, when she saw that Hope and Josie were sitting together. Her heart ached, it could've been her and Josie instead. But she knew that Josie being with someone else was better at that time. Their relationship had started to become toxic and it was hurting both of them, so they needed to take a breath. Although Penelope could think maturely time to time, the feeling inside of her chest was trying to make her do stupid stuff. Like yelling at Hope for ruining their relationship of slapping Josie for cheating on her. But she never did anything. At least she had her people to prevent her from doing those stuff. This time was one of them, but rather feeling angry, Penelope felt emotional. Her eyes locked on Josie and Hope. When she turned her face to Lizzie, with eyes filled with tears, she felt a hand on hers. She looked down and saw that it was Lizzie's so she squeezed it tight.

"Shh, just keep moving." Lizzie squeezed her hand back. "Let's sit on the backseats." 

Holding hands, they made their way to the back of the car. Both of them settled down, Penelope was sitting next to the window. She was proud of herself for holding her tears back. But she also felt grateful for Lizzie. After a minute or two when all the students settled in, the bus departed. Penelope looked at Lizzie with a weak smile.

"Thank you." she said.

"It's fine." Lizzie smiled back genuinely. "But Penelope... you can't be like this everytime you see them. I know it's hard but it's for the greater good. Just try not to care okay? Enjoy your own trip with me and your other friends." 

"I know Liz, i promise i will." Penelope's smile faded away and a sad look replaced her face. She knew that Lizzie was right, however much it hurted she needed to move on. Josie looked like she made her choice after all.

Penelope opened her phone and picked up her earbuds. Looking at her music list, she offered one of the earbuds to Lizzie. Lizzie looked at her face in surprise, but that was not a bad surprise after all. She took it and placed it to her ear. 

"So what should we listen?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, surprise me." Lizzie replied and turn her face to front, closing her eyes.

With that being said, Penelope picked one of her favourite songs and looked at Lizzie to see how she reacted. With her eyes being closed, a tentative smile was formed on the blonde's lips. Seeing the approval, she closed her eyes too and enjoyed the music.

Meanwhile Hope and Josie were enjoying their conversation. Talking about their favourites, childhood and much more other stuff made the pair even more closer. They were telling stories and laughing at each other. For the first time she and Penelope broke up, Josie wasn't thinking about it. Of course seeing the other girl still hurted her a lot but at least even for an hour, she freed her mind. She was feeling a bit better about herself. Although it usually came into her mind that Penelope was sitting back there and probably seeing them two having fun. Despite to that, she was still feeling a bit better.

"Josie i can't believe you..." Hope burst into laughter before finishing her sentence.

"Shut up." Josie laughed too. "I was just ten, leave me alone!" she punched Hope's arm slightly.

"I can't believe you peed your pants." She kept laughing.

"You will too if you don't stop laughing." 

"Okay, okay. You're right i'm so-" Hope burst into laughter again, unable to speak.

"Ugh you're so annoying Mikaelson." Josie punched her again but she couldn't help her laughter. 

When both of them were calmed after two long minutes, Hope was the one breaking the silence.

"So if one day i want to watch a horror movie with you, you won't join me?" Hope asked, frowning spuriously.

"I guess not." 

"Even if i hold you close to me?" Hope added.

"You're so cheesy, you know that right?" Josie smiled.

"Is that a compliment or a complaint?" Hope asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More like a compliment." 

"I'm glad then." Hope replied. Then she intertwined her fingers with Josie's. Looking down at their holding hands she asked,

"Is that okay?"

The brunette laughed.

"You know Hope, we did much more than holding hands." 

Hope's face turned into red.

"I know but we are starting over, again. Remember?"

"Yeah Hope, it is okay." Josie squeezed Hope's hand. 

After a very long ride, Emma made an announcement.

"Okay students, we're at the airport. Don't leave any stuff behind because you won't be able to get them back and when we get out of the bus stick together. I don't want any missing student, is that clear?" Emma shouted and then she added "...and nothing supernatural." 

All of the students nodded in agreement. They all got out of the bus and made their way to their plane. The airport was crowded and the group made their best to stick all together. Once they arrived to their gate, Emma handed them their tickets. 

"You all brought your IDs right?" She asked.

"Oh fuck!" Josie said out loud.

"What is wrong?" Hope asked.

"I forgot my ID." 

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Just give me your hand." Josie said and took Hope's hand again.

After siphoning enough power she turned to Hope.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked baffled. "Emma said no magic!" 

"Do you want me to stay at school, Hope?" Josie told her. "We have no other choice, just cover me." 

Hope did as she was told. Josie made a quick spell and brought her ID back to her.

"What the hell is she doing?" Lizzie asked to Penelope.

"I don't know i guess she siphoned magic from Hope."

"Yeah i saw that, but why?" the blonde questioned.

"I don't know Lizzie, i don't read minds or something. Just let it go." 

"Okay, it's probably something small anyway, otherwise Emma would notice that."

Penelope nodded in agreement. All of them took out their IDs and got in the plane in order. Hope was with Josie again and Penelope took her place next to Lizzie. They buckled up and got ready for the flight. 

After exchanging some little talks with Hope, Josie looked at where Penelope was sitting. She felt like it was inevitable. Penelope drifted her attention from Lizzie to Joise. Their gazes met for a second and Penelope averted eyes. Josie's heart ached with the familiarness of her pretty hazel eyes. But she shook her head as soon as she realized what she was doing. It was her choice and now she had to give Penelope some space. She didn't have a right to play with her feelings after all. And there was something about Hope that intrigued her. She felt like she loved Penelope but the feeling against Hope wasn't just a friendship. As she cared about her so much she knew that it wasn't right to have them both at the same time. Although it hurted, Josie knew she did the right thing. 

"Hey, Jo. You okay?" Hope asked, pulling Josie back into the reality.

"Yeah." Josie shook her head, "...why not?" 

"I don't know you seemed a little faraway."

"No Hope, i'm fine i promise." Josie said then placed a kiss on Hope's cheek.

"What was that for?" Hope asked, smiling.

"I just felt like kissing you, is that weird?" Josie said, almost flirty.

"Can i get more tonight?" Hope asked, now she was closer and her gazes were focused on Josie's lips.

"I don't promise." Josie smiled teasingly and turned Hope's head by holding her chin. 

After they had more conversations, Josie asked something to Hope. Something she was very unsure about asking.

"Uhm... Hope?" 

"Yeah Jo?" Hope asked softly.

"Since when do you think Penelope and Lizzie got this closer?" Josie asked.

Hope looked at them, Penelope and Lizzie seemed to have a deep conversation with each other and it was pretty obvious that they liked each other's company.

"I don't know Jo, why don't you ask your sister?" Hope said.

"Yeah you're right. I should talk to her." 

"But like, are you jealous?" Hope asked, insecurely.

"No, of course not." Josie said, but she actually didn't know how she felt.

Being in control was okay. Deciding what to do on her own. But what if Penelope wouldn't be there when she made her mind? What if she chose Penelope and she was all over her? What if Penelope moved on? Until that time, Josie had never thought about it but now it scared her a little. But if that time comes, if she wanted Penelope and she had already moved on, then Josie would be the mature one like Penelope had always been. She was going to let her go. But it wasn't right time to think about that. She just needed to enjoy her time with Hope.

After their quick staring with Josie, Penelope turned to Lizzie. She wasn't going to mention Josie again so she focused on Lizzie instead. She appreciated the blonde's company. And actually she was a quite interesting person. The more they talked the more raven haired girl wanted to know more about Lizzie. She was enjoying the conversation she was holding with Lizzie and to be honest, Lizzie seemed to be enjoying as well. 

"You're a lot bearable than i imagined." Lizzie joked.

"Maybe if you had been quicker than Josie you would have known." Penelope shrugged and laughed.

"Jesus Penelope. Are you always such a flirt?" Lizzie asked but the voice of her tone screamed humor.

"Flirting?" Penelope laughed but softer. "I'm just being myself Saltzman, that's a friendly conversation." she winked.

"Good Park, because you're already not my type." Lizzie winked back with a smuggy smile.

"Yeah i know, i lack some organs." Penelope laughed.

"You know i have been with girls before right?"

"No way..." Penelope wasn't expecting that answer.

"Yes way." Lizzie stated but despite being shocked, Penelope was yawning.

"Am i boring you that much?" Lizzie asked, trying to sound scoffingly but deep down she actually wondered if the other girl enjoyed her company as much as she did.

"No Liz, you're perfect." Penelope yawned again. "It's just... i'm kinda sleepy. I didn't sleep last night, you know..."

"Oh yeah, of course." Lizzie said. "Why don't you take a nap, I'll wake you up when we arrive."

"Sounds good." Penelope said and closed her eyes.

With every turbulence, Penelope's head hit the wall next to her. Her head wasn't stable so Lizzie felt as if she needed to do something. She lightly held Penelope's face and rested it on her own shoulder. She looked down and when she saw that it was a more comfortable option, she relieved. But after some time, she gave this to her twin instincts but, her hand met with Penelope's hair. She was watching a movie so she didn't realize for minutes that she had been caressing Penelope's hair. Once she did, she stopped. She thought maybe other girl wouldn't like it. But it made Lizzie feel different to do that. Different in an another way. She was kinda glad that she could be close to the girl sleeping on her shoulder. But she wanted to get rid of this thought, so she focused her attention to the screen in front of her.

After a very long flight, almost like twelve hours, they were finally landing down to Italy. Hope looked at the pretty girl who was sleeping on her chest. She kissed her forehead before waking her up. 

"Good morning." She smiled at Josie softly.

"Hey..." Josie yawned and stretched her arms. "Are we there yer?"

"Yeah we're landing." 

"Why is it still dark outside." Josie asked her while rubbing her eyes.

"Different time-zones, remember?" Hope smiled.

"Oh yeah my bad." Josie said. "So we're straight going to the hotel?" 

"Yeah i guess we are." Hope replied.

Meanwhile Lizzie was trying to poke Penelope. She didn't want to scare the shorter girl.

"Hey Pen, wake up." she said for the god knows how much time. 

But Penelope was still asleep. She decided to pour some water on her face, not too much. She took the water bottle and opened it. She brought it closer to Penelope's face and poured it down. The shorter girl woke up in shock.

"Lizzie what the hell?" She wasn't yelling, Lizzie was shocked at how Penelope could remain silent against an event like that.

"Do you know how heavy you sleep?" Lizzie snapped. "I tried to wake you up nicely like ten times, you weren't waking up so..." Lizzie shrugged.

"Okay, okay." Penelope dodged. 

When the plane's tires touched the ground, all of the students stood up. The plane got closer to the airport and the doors were opened. By order all of them left the plane. Alaric and Emma got all the students into a bus that would leave them to the hotel they were staying at. They got in and after a twenty minute travel, students were finally at the hotel. Once Alaric got all the students into the lobby, he made an announcement.

"Okay students, i hope everybody remembers who they are staying with. Now i will hand you your keys and you all can settle down in your rooms. We will be staying here for two days so don't be too messy. And the hotel staff told us that all of the rooms have seperated two beds excluding four rooms. Those in these rooms will have to share a bed and i will give you out these rooms randomly. So now whoever i call, come and get your key." 

After handing the keys to some students, Alaric finally gave the keys for Josie and Hope's room. And after them it was Penelope and Lizzie's key's turn to be given. The four of them went upstairs to their room in defferent ways. Once Hope and Josie entered the room, Hope faced the taller girl.

"Uhm... is that a problem for you?" She asked as she looked back at the double bed.

"Oh... it's fine." Josie said. Both of their faces got red as they started to unpack. 

"I can sleep on the floor." Hope recommended. 

"Hope! Don't be ridiculous, it's not a problem at all. Trust me." Josie said then kissed Hope's cheek. This action gave her a little confidence.

Meanwhile Lizzie and Penelope got into their room. The first one to get in was Lizzie. She turned and walked back to Penelope who was about to enter the room. 

"Penelope, i think we have a problem."

Penelope got into the room and she felt that her suitcase slipped out of her hand as soon as she saw the double bed.

"Oh shit..." Penelope said. "It can't be that bad, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys what do you think about Pizzie? Friends or more? And what do you think about the fresh start between Hope and Josie? I wanted to do that because everything was fucked up. Let me know what you think!


	16. Unspoken Things

Penelope felt something hit on her back when she was about to take her fourth turn in the bed.

“What the hell-“ she said, while turning her face to Lizzie.

“What?” Lizzie asked, “you wouldn’t stop moving.” Then she gave her a smirk.

“Well then warn me politely next time before you kick my back.” Penelope sighed and turn her back one more time, which Lizzie hoping would be the last.

Meanwhile Hope and Josie weren’t having this much problem. They were facing each other and had spent hours talking about nonsense but both were enjoying it. During this whole trip, a smile had always seemed to be on Hope’s lips. But to be honest, even Hope didn’t notice that until Josie adressed this that night.

“You seem very happy about this situation.” Josie joked.

“Why wouldn’t i be? We’re in Italy, sleeping in the same bed and i get to hold your hand the whole day.” Hope replied soflty.

“You made some good points.” Josie smiled, “and you also get to receive that.” She said and she gave Hope a kiss.

Her mind lingering in the past few seconds, Hope closed her eyes. When she opened them, they met the other girl’s pretty orbs. Hope gave Josie a weak smile before leaning in again, making their lips touch one more time. Josie’s heart reacted to the action and a soft feeling filled up her chest. Hope was the first one to pull back.

“As much as i hate to stop doing this, we need to get up so early tomorrow.” She said, sadly.”

“Yeah of course.” Josie added maybe a little disappointed.

“Goodnight Jo.” She kissed Josie’s nose.

“Goodnight.” Josie smiled.

It was a great morning and the first lights of the sun were beaming through the windows. Nothing was like a kinda chilly spring air. The first one to wake up was Lizzie. The blonde took a minute before understanding where she was. She sat on the bed and stretched her arms. She went to the bathroom and did her morning routine while waiting for the shorter girl to wake up. But as she had guessed, Penelope wasn’t waking up. She went back in annoyed. Then she opened all of the curtains in the room, letting the sunshine come in. Then she took her pillow and started to hit Penelope with it.

“Get up lazy ass.” Lizzie said while hitting her repeatedly.

Finally, Penelope Park opened her eyes.

“Jesus, Saltzman!” Penelope whined. “you really should do something about that agression of yours.” She said then she took Lizzie’s wrist and toppled her down to bed.

Surprised from falling, Lizzie got up on bed and sit on Penelope’s waist, straddling her. Then she took her pillow again and pushed that on Penelope’s face.

“Wanna get more of that, Park?” Lizzie asked scoffingly, still pushing the pillow right on Penelope’s face.

“Okay, okay!” Penelope shouted but the pillow was absorbing the voice. “i yield.” She said raising both of her arms in the air.

“Good to be on the winning side.” Lizzie said and pulled the pillow back.

Penelope took a deep breath. Lizzie had a grin on her face.

“Mhm what’s that?” Lizzie asked while she sniffed a couple times “oh that’s the smell of victory.”

“You won’t be that lucky next time.” Penelope bit back.

“Wanna bet on it?” Lizzie asked with the biggest grin on her face.

“Keep your gambling to yourself Saltzman. I play nicely.” Penelope said, “by the way you snore.”

“No way.” Lizzie said, frowning “no i do not.”

“Wanna bet on it?” Penelope let out a little laugh.

“Fuck off.” Lizzie snapped.

“I would, but you’re sitting on my lap.” Penelope smirked.

Lizzie looked down and she was still straddling her. She let out a little sigh and got up.

“Just get your ass ready, you’ve been sleeping for minutes. We don’t have much longer.”

“Okay Liz, give me fifteen minutes.”

Josie had always been an early bird, so was Hope. But still when it came to waking up earlier, Josie beated Hope. She was awake for almost ten minutes. Scanning the room, her eyes then fell on Hope who was sleeping peacefully. Her mesmerizing brown hair was spread all over the White pilllow. And her pale smooth skin looked good on the White sheets. Josie took a moment to appreciate her beauty. Then she got up slowly, trying hard not the wake up her company.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face. Right when she started doing her make up, she saw a familiar face looking at her next to the bathroom door.

“You’re early i see.” Hope said.

“Good morning.” Josie said with the biggest smile on her face.

“How was your sleep?” Hope asked when she went next to Josie to wash her face.

“It was great.” Josie chuckled. “you were murmuring things.” She added.

“Oh no,” Hope looked up instantly, waters running down on her face.

“I couldn’t understand anything, don’t worry.” Josie kept chuckling.

“Lucky me.” Hope said, her face turning into a good tone of red.

“So now that you’re awake,” Josie started joyfully “what should i wear today?”

“Hmm,” Hope said “what do we have?”

“Let me show you.” Josie ran back into the room and took two pairs of combines.

“One of them has this yellow, crop top sweater with black ripped jeans.” She said and showed it. “And the other has this white shirt, denim jacket and some tights.” Then she showed the other pair.

“Definitely the sweater one, yellow looks so good on you.” Hope smiled.

“Thank you.” Josie smiled and put a quick kiss on Hope’s lips. Then she went back inside to change.

All of the Salvatore Boarding School’s students were in the dining room, having breakfast. Penelope and Lizzie were some of the ones who got there last. Lizzie scanned the room but she couldn’t see an empty seat.

“See? This is all because of you.” She scolded Penelope.

“What can i do? I need to get my beauty sleep.” She winked.

“I wish it had worked.” Lizzie rolled her eyes.

But she didn’t mean it. She actually had always found Penelope very attractive. Yet she had no intentions of saying that out loud.

Standing up with their trays, Penelope spotted a familiar face waving at them. It was MG, sitting with Landon, Rafael and Kaleb. Soon enough, girls joined the boys. They greeted the boys with a smile and started eating.

The conversation was pleasant to the surprise of the girls. Both of them well knew that they had never seen these boys bearable, except for MG and Penelope. Penelope had always enjoyed MG’s company.

“So,” Landon started when his eyes met with Hope from the other side of the cafeteria “are they a thing?”

Everyone including Penelope followed his gaze only to see Hope laughing with Josie.

“We don’t know-“ Lizzie started but she was cut by Penelope.

“Yes they are.” Penelope stated simply and went back on eating her breakfast.

“I’m sorry buddy.” Rafael put his arm on Landon’s back rubbing it slowly.

“It’s fine. It’s not like she would’ve dated me if it wasn’t for Josie.” Landon said sadly.

“I’m sure she would. You’re funny and kinda cute.” Penelope said and that caught Landon off guard. He had never heard such a thing from her like that.

“Thank you Penelope.” He said and after a moment of thinking, he added “any girl who gets to date you would be lucky.” Looking back at Josie. Everyone had known what had been going on for a while.

“I appreciate that.” Penelope said.

After more surprisingly enjoyable conversations between the group, Alaric told everyone to get in the bus. The first destination of them was going to be a small town near Florence called Fiesole. It wasn’t that far away from their hotel so after a half an hour ride, they were in the town.

“This place looks quite cute.” Hope stated.

“It also looks interesting.” Josie added “As if it has lot’s of history in it.”

They were cut by the sound of a slap. It was Lizzie, trying to kill the mosquitos on her arm.

“This place is gross.” Lizzie said with a grumpy face and itchy arm.

“You won’t die because of a bug bite Saltzman.” Hope said.

“Oh but you will if you keep talking to me.” Lizzie said, sending death glares to her way.

“I hope you run out of blood.” Hope faked a smile.

“I would say the same but i don’t think you have any.” Penelope added, returning a smirk.

“Well at least i-“ Hope started but soon enough she was cut by Josie who also was pulling her aside.

“Hope please, can you not? She is still my sister and…”

“And?” Hope asked.

“Penelope has been very understanding about all of this.” She added, “i just don’t wanna break her heart anymore.”

“Oh she will be fine, i was just joking.” Hope shrugged her shoulders, “but yeah, if you want me to stop interacting with them, i will.”

“Thank you Hope.” Josie smiled and placed a kiss on Hope’s lips.

“Can you believe her?” Lizzie snapped at Penelope. “She still has the audacity to talk to us.”

“Liz, why are you so mad at her? Did she do something to you?” Penelope asked, worriedly raising a brow.

“No, i guess not.” Lizzie started but soon her voice faded away. “It’s just…”

“What is it?” Penelope now was touching her arm.

“I just can’t stand all of this Penelope!” She didn’t realise how loud she was bu Penelope didn’t stop her.

“At the start of this year, all of my thoughts about you consisted of bad things. How bitchy you had always been and how bad we would get along. But now i just can’t believe what have happened. You don’t deserve this Penelope. Maybe i wouldn’t say this five months ago but now the more i get to know you, the more this situation annoys me.” Lizzie said and she felt as if a rock was removed from her chest.

“Wow…” Penelope said, speechless by Lizzie’s confession.

“I didn’t know you cared about me that much.” Penelope said, more to herself than Lizzie. There was a soft smile placed on her lips.

“Who said that i cared?” Lizzie rolled her eyes, but deep down yes, yes she cared.

“However you wish.” Penelope smirked.

“What are you doing?” Josie laughed shyly as she tucked a string of her hear behind her ear.

“Just capturing the moment.” Hope smiled as she took another picture of Josie.

“Stop it.” Josie covered her face with her hands. “I look so bad in pictures.”

“There is not an option such as you looking bad.” Hope got closer and took the string of Josie’s hair which she just tucked. “Here, you always look beautiful.”

“Who would have known Hope Mikaelson was a hopeless romantic.”

“I’m not.” Hope hit Josie’s arm playfully.

“Convince me otherwise.” Josie said.

“I’ll do my best.” Hope winked at her.

The rest of the noon went by students wandering through the small town of Italy. And most of them were fascinated by the beauty and history of this little place. They walked on it’s rocky ways and listened the stories of historical places told by their guide. After an one or two hours of free time, they headed to Pisa.

Pisa as well was such a beautiful city with pretty architecture. The buildings were old yet restored so they were successfully showing the edgy and complicated side of the Victorian Era. Everything about this place screamed history and it was mesmerizing enough. The streets were wide and very clean. Transportation was flowing flawlessly like a river. Every student in the bus were lost in the magic of Pisa.

Penelope was watching the city, mostly dreaming about it. Her and Josie had always dreamt of planning a trip to Europe but now she was examining the city alone, leaving her ex to examine it with another girl. A lot happens in a short term of life, she thought. But when she looked at her left just to see Lizzie, she wasn’t unhappy. She was feeling something else.

With the highs and lows of the road, they finally arrived at their destination. Pisa Tower looked even much more taller and maybe much more crooked. Everywhere was full of tourists trying to take pictures of themselves as if they were pushing the tower. Penelope found it stupid though, if she was going to take a picture there it had to be funny.

Hope and Josie were walking down the street, holding hands. Josie intertwined her fingers to Hope’s tighter.

“I feel good.” Hope said.

“Me too babe.” Josie said, leaving Hope in shock.

“Babe?” Hope repeated, furrowing her brows.

“Uhm, yeah.” Josie said. Her face turned into a bright tone of red.

“I liked the sound of that.”

“I’m glad you did.” Josie smiled.

After a while they spotted a cute ice cream shop on their way.

“We need to get in there. I heard that Italy has good ice cream.” Josie poked Hope’s arm joyfully.

“Alright.” Hope said, “whatever you wish.”

Meanwhile Penelope was walking with Lizzie. Lizzie had a camera with her and was taking pictures every place and there. She was wearing along dress with flower patterns on it. Her camera was hanging down on her neck. She was wearing a beige colored fedora hat and quite feeling herself.

Before reaching her camera to take another pic of an old building her fingers touched Penelope’s. She felt her bony knuckles against her long fingers. She would have never guessed that a warm touch like that would make her feel this weird. It was a quick moment but it was long enough for both of them to notice.

Penelope looked up, bewildered by the interaction. She looked up only to meet Lizzie’s eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, not that Penelope’s eyes were ugly. Hazel was good but there was something about Lizzie’s eyes. Bright blue, always shining no matter what.

“So uhm…” Lizzie cleared her throat and glanced away “stay there, i wanna take a picture of you.”

“No you don’t.” Penelope laughed.

“I do. Now get you ass there.” Lizzie smiled.

Penelope rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, she accepted the defeat. She did as she had been told and Lizzie took the picture.

“See, it turned out right.” Lizzie said showing Penelope the picture.

“I should take one of yours too.” Penelope looked up from the screen, “you look very pretty today.”

“Only today?” Lizzie faked a laugh “i look good everyday.”

“God you’re so full of yourself.” Penelope shook her head in disbelief.

“Take a joke Pen, but thanks.” Lizzie smiled. This time it was genuine.

They all went back to their hotel. It was almost midnight and everyone was very tired. Hope and Josie went up to their room. Hope was the first one to change her clothes and to respect Josie’s privacy, she went into the bathroom.

“Josie?” Hope asked quietly, to make sure not to wake her up in case she was asleep.

Josie turned back to Hope.

“Yeah?” she asked softly.

“I love you.” Hope said.

She had been planning to tell this for a long time but she never knew when the right time would be. But the more she waited the more the love inside her grew. She was at a point in which she couldn’t hold it anymore. So she just told it.

Josie wasn’t expecting that though. She just froze for a moment, she thought she heard it wrong but after some time, the realisation brought her back to reality. She couldn’t say it back, she wanted to wait, she wanted to make sure she was feeling that way too. So instead, she leaned in and kissed Hope. She kissed hope so passionately that it felt as if their lips were crashing, craving for each other’s touch. She held Hope’s waist and pulled her closer to herself. The more they kissed the more they got lost in each other. Seperating herself from Hope’s lips forcefully, Josie looked right into her eyes.

“I want to go further.”

Penelope and Lizzie were still awake. Lately things were kind of weird between them. But they couldn’t exactly put a finger on it. Penelope turned her back to face Lizzie who was already facing her. They didn’t say anything for a while but they were so close that Penelope could almost feel the warmth of Lizzie’s breath. And the hazel of Penelope’s eyes looked so pretty even in the dark that Lizzie couldn’t help but stare.”

“I care about you too.” Penelope said, after some time of exchanging looks.

“You do?” Lizzie asked, it was the first time Penelope heard insecurity in the Lizzie Saltzman’s voice.

Penelope shook her head in agreement.

“And i think you are very beautiful.” Lizzie said.

Her voice cracked, but this time she didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys let me know what you think. I wanted this one to be a long chapter and i hope you enjoyed it. What do you think about the ending. Thoughts on Hosie and Pizzie? Tell me everything your feedback is very important to me. I love writing about these ships but i just wanna say that my endgame is still not decided yet so everything can happen.
> 
> Also do you want me to detail what happens next between Hope and Josie or just mention it? Basically who wants smut and who doesnt want djdkfk


End file.
